Ne pas l'oublier
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir une nouvelle affectation sur un porte-avions et d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Et cela l'est encore moins, quand votre supérieur vous déteste.
1. Avant propos et présentation

**/!\ A LIRE SVP /!\**

**Avant propos : **Comme je le fais pour tous mes longs Os déjà publié, je republie ceux-ci en plusieurs chapitres. Je me suis creusée la tête cet Os, savoir comment faire à répartir les chapitres et j'ai réussi à tomber d'accord avec mon moi, mon ça et mon surmoi. Bref, je ne vais pas mentir, il y a en tout 24 chapitres dont les tailles varient entre 103 mots pour le plus court et 1.434 mots pour le plus long. La moyenne d'un chapitre en mot est de 694. Un chapitre sera publié par jour. J'espère que cette republication plaira à ceux qui n'aiment pas lire les longs chapitres.

**Ps : **_Je mets ici une bonne fois pour toute la présentation de la fanfiction, lisez là bien, car je ne l'incorporerais pas dans les autres chapitres._

**Bonus** : Vidéo Trailer (bande annonce) http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=OIeY8QYk4qI

* * *

**Auteur : **Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **Ne pas l'oublier

**WARNING + Rating : **M _(Pour violences et tortures décrites, scènes de sexe explicites entres hommes) _**vous êtes prévenu, ce n'est pas les bisounours ici !**

**Couple : **Draco/Harry** (^-^)**

**Genre : **Hurt/Confort/Drama/Romance/Tragédy _(Hurt/comfort signifie Blessé/réconforté)_

Cette fiction est une fiction** All Human, **donc pas de magie. Elle se passe dans l'univers militaire.

**Disclaimer : **J'ai pioché les personnages dans ceux de JKR, mais j'ai modifié leur caractère. L'histoire sort elle tout droit de mon imagination **(^-^)**

**Béta correctrice de la version Os : **Vivi64

* * *

**Certains termes utilisés ne sont peut être pas les bons, mais je n'ai pas eu envie de m'enfouir sous les informations de la Navy… donc soyez indulgents. Néanmoins, je tiens à dire que pour le terme « Amiral », j'ai quand même effectuée des recherches ! (^-^)**

_Bonne lecture_

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**04 juillet 19xx**

_« Je suis enfin sur ma couchette, j'entends les gars rire. Moi, j'ai plutôt envie de pleurer. Déjà qu'arriver sur ce rafiot sans connaitre personne alors que le reste de l'équipage se connait depuis minimum deux ans, c'est pas très réjouissant, mais en plus, être sous le commandement de ce sale con arrogant et prétentieux de Malfoy, c'est la mort ! Et pour ne rien rajouter, ce mec est beau comme un dieu. Mais passons cher journal. Demain, je vais prendre mon envol, j'ai hâte. Ça fait cinq mois que je n'ai pas volé et avoir été muté ici, pour remplacer Fol' œil qui a pris sa retraite, est super pour moi. Que rêver de mieux que d'être muté sur un porte-avions, au beau milieu du Pacifique, avec pour seul devoir de voler, dormir et se nourrir ? Bon, les gars du dortoir me chambrent pour venir jouer aux cartes avec eux, je te laisse. »_

**05 juillet 19xx**

_« Je hais définitivement ce Malfoy ! Il est aussi jeune que moi, si pas plus, il est trop beau pour mon propre bien, il me parle comme si j'étais une merde, comme à toute personne sur son porte-avions, et pour en rajouter, il vole ! Ce connard, non sans commander ce navire, est le capitaine de l'éclair de feu, l'ensemble des pilotes. Et pour couronner le tout, il vole super bien ! Sans oublier cet enfoiré de Zabini, qui risque sa vie pour de simples exercices et missions de reconnaissance photographique. Mais bon, aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la connaissance du médecin de bord, le docteur Granger. Une jeune femme chouette. Bon, elle parle sans arrêt de médecine et ce midi, à la cantine, je l'ai vue lorgner sur un des cuistots, un roux… mais je suis sûr qu'à long terme je pourrais m'en faire une amie et une oreille pour m'écouter. Je suis crevé, je te laisse, cher ami dévoué ! »_

**10 juillet 19xx**

_« Je vais le tuer. Ça ne fait pas une semaine que je suis là, et je veux déjà repartir sur la terre ferme. Dès que je prends la parole pendant les briefings de la journée, ce connard de Finnigan se fout de ma gueule ! Pourtant, je sais ce que je dis ! Si on allégeait un peu nos cockpits, on aurait plus de légèreté dans notre vol. Et ce fils de pute d'Amiral de mes fesses, car c'en est un, ce blond arrogant, ne prend même pas la peine de m'écouter. Sinon, ma maison me manque quand même. Même si je n'y ai passé que six mois, temps accordé au fait que mon ancien poste de pilote sur la base internationale m'ait été enlevé car je n'étais plus l'élite des pilotes selon les hauts dirigeants. Foutaise ! Je vole juste en étant prudent, cela ne sert à rien de faire des vrilles à en perdre la raison et de risquer sa vie pour rien en définitive. Sinon, la bouffe ici est infecte… où sont les gâteaux de Dobby, le vieux cuistot de la base ? »_

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 1 est publié.**

**Je vous dits à demain pour le chapitre 2 (^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci à **Lenalee**, **holybleu, Eichi-chan **et **Manoirmalfoys **pour vos reviews, j'ai répondu à ses dernières pour les membres, ne pouvant le faire avec les anonymes.**

**Bonne lecture (^-^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**24 août 19xx **_(Deux semaines après le dernier message)_

_« Pardon, j'ai pas eu le temps de venir t'écrire. Entre les sessions de vols, les examens médicaux, les rondes nocturnes sur ce rafiot et les « punitions » reçues, je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir. Je me suis disputé avec un des sous-officiers du poste de commandement. J'avais juste tiré sur une cigarette dans un coin reculé et il m'était tombé dessus. Un certain Nott… Et j'ai été de corvée de patates pendant longtemps, très longtemps, juste pour une petite taffe de rien du tout. Bref, le bon côté des choses, c'est que j'ai fait la rencontre de la fratrie Weasley ! Les jumeaux, qui sont assignés au sous-commandement des cuisines, et de leur jeune frère, Ron. Un type sympas, même si je reste réservé sur son cas. Bon, demain, mission de bonne heure, alors au dodo ! »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je pris la direction du pont d'envol, la tête dans le brouillard, comme d'habitude. Y avait pas idée de nous faire lever à cinq heures du matin, juste pour aller en reconnaissance près d'un navire qui avait franchi nos limites la veille, à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici.

Une fois à l'air libre, je rejoignis un gars sympas, nommé Thomas, et lui taxai une cigarette. Je l'avais à peine allumée et mise entre mes lèvres que j'entendis :

- Potter, un pilote se doit de garder sa santé !

Ma belle cigarette me fut retirée de la bouche et écrasée. Devais-je dire que celles de mes compagnons, elles, restèrent à leurs places.

- Amiral, votre avion est prêt, vint dire à Malfoy un blond du nom de Crivey.

- Bien !

Il se tourna vers nous et vrilla son regard gris, froid, au mien si vert :

- Je vous veux les fesses dans vos cockpits dans trente secondes !

- Oui, mon Amiral, dis-je en même temps que les autres.

Je pris la direction de mon bébé à moi. Bon, sur le chemin, j'avais bien lorgné sur le superbe cul de ce connard fini, mais bon, qui m'en voudrait ? Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne pus que voir notre Amiral, non sans avoir donné l'ordre d'être prêts, lui, continuer de papoter à son aise avec ce Zabini ! Un danger en vol ce mec.

Je bouillai littéralement en serrant mon manche de toutes mes forces. Combien de temps allions-nous devoir rester à attendre que ce cher Amiral décide de monter dans son avion ?

Je devais rester zen. Ne pas sortir et aller dire ses quatre vérités à ce con. Surtout pas ! Il était mon supérieur et si je faisais ça, je pouvais dire adieu à ma carrière.

J'avais entendu dire par les gars de l'équipage que son père, un très haut gradé du nom de Lucius Malfoy, était le protecteur de son fils, et que quiconque venait à vouloir noircir ou prendre le poste de son seul fils, perdrait toute crédibilité et serait viré manu militari de l'armée.

- Potter, enlevez-moi votre air de con et faites ce que je vous ai demandé il y a plus de dix minutes !

Je tournai mon visage et vis avec rage mon Amiral s'adresser à moi avec son mégaphone. Je serrai les mâchoires et sans attendre je fis signe au gars près de moi de fermer mon cockpit.

Quand je fus enfin des les airs, j'oubliai tout le reste et je pilotai mon petit bébé avec amour et dévotion.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 2 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dits à demain pour le chapitre 3 (^-^) et vous souhaite bon dimanche.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci à **_lalala1995_**, **_darkmoonlady_**, **_holybleu_**,** _Manoirmalfoys_** et **_Haryu_** de me suivre pour cette republication, ainsi que pour vos reviews. **

**Ps : **Haryu, l'avant propos et présentation au premier chapitre n'est pas là pour rien (^-^).

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **_(Entre le 24 août et le 13 septembre)_

_« Père,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre, et sachez que tout ce passe bien sur mon navire. Je dirige mon équipage d'une main de maître. Blaise va bien, il vous remet le bonjour. J'espère que mère va bien ! ?_

_Sachez que je serais ravi de vous accueillir en novembre, mais je me pose des questions sur votre visite. N'avez-vous donc pas confiance en moi ? Est-ce ce pilote de malheur de Fol' œil qui a parlé sur moi ?_

_A part ça, je suis ravi d'avoir des nouvelles de Scorpius et d'Astoria, car sans vous, je n'en aurais pas._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, Amiral du Poudlard II. »_

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 3 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dits à demain pour le chapitre 4 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mais surtout de suivre cette republication. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4**

**13 septembre 19xx **_(20 jours depuis la dernière fois où Harry a écrit dans son journal)_

_« Mon Dieu, j'ai péché. Ce soir, sous ma douche, j'ai astiqué popol en pensant à un certain blond. J'étais seul alors j'ai éliminé la pression. Tout d'abord, j'ai repensé à mon ex, Tom… mais bien vite, les cheveux noirs et le regard rougi par les stupéfiants ont laissé place à ce regard tempête et à cette blondeur. J'en suis encore tout chamboulé. Le trouver attirant, beau, bandant et j'en passe, OK. Mais fantasmer sur lui, à quatre pattes, me recevant, NON ! Je crois que suis trop stressé par lui, à toujours me retenir de le tuer, de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler son ton froid, son regard assassin dès que je passe la porte… Je devrais peut-être passer voir Hermione, c'est le médecin. Elle me donnera des calmants. Même si je ne peux pas trop en prendre étant pilote. Allez, je te laisse, je dois rejoindre les potes pour une partie de poker ! »_

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 4 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 5 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette republication, aux revieweurs anonymes ou non, et à tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de trace. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. (^-^)**

**Chapitre 5 **_(Se passe le même jour que le chapitre d'avant, c'est-à-dire le 13 septembre 19xx)_

_« Papa,_

_Sache qu'hier j'ai fêté mon quatrième anniversaire et tu n'étais pas là. Maman dit que tu aurais souhaité être avec moi et Voldy, mon nouveau copain imaginaire. Tu verrais, il est super cool et il me laisse toujours ses bonbons. Merci pour ton cadeau, papy et mamy sont venu me l'apporter. Maintenant, je peux jouer au ranger mission safari avec mon 4x4. Gros bisou sur le nez ! A très bientôt vite._

_Draco, comme tu le remarques notre fils m'a dicté ses mots pour t'exprimer ton incompétence à endosser ton rôle. Tu sais, mon père est aussi un haut gradé dans l'armée et il faisait toujours son possible pour avoir une perm' afin d'être là à mes anniversaires. Même si tu es loin dans le Pacifique, les hélicoptères existent !_

_A part ça, j'ai eu la visite d'une certain Diggory, un ancien collègue à toi. A ce qu'il parait, vous avez fait vos études de pilote ensemble. Il m'en a raconté de très bonnes sur toi et tes habitudes… j'ai hâte d'en discuter avec toi, mon amour._

_Ton épouse, pour le pire et le meilleur, Astoria Greengass Malfoy. »_

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 5 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dits à demain pour le chapitre 6 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 **_(Se passe encore le 13 septembre 19xx, ceci est la suite du chapitre 4 et 5)_

La partie de poker venait de se terminer et j'avais perdu beaucoup trop. Las, je pris la direction du ponton B, endroit reculé où je savais pouvoir griller une cigarette tranquille.

Quand la porte métallique se referma, je vis que la place était prise. Normal, avec un équipage de plus de deux cents personnes… mais le plus impossible, c'était que la personne qui s'en grillait une, n'était nulle autre que mon Amiral.

- Potter, restez pas là comme un con, venez fumer votre satanée cigarette et foutez-moi le camp !

Le ton était froid, cassant… mais étrangement pas… comment dire, méchant. J'obéis, et vins m'accouder à la rambarde, le regard dirigé sur l'obscurité de l'océan.

J'allumai ma clope dans un silence et bientôt seules nos inspirations et expirations furent audibles.

Qui aurait cru que « Monsieur parfait » fumait ? Pas moi ! Combien de cigarettes ne m'avait-il pas écrasé sur le sol ?

- Cessez de réfléchir Potter et finissez votre clope.

- Amiral, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Vous venez de le faire, mais allez-y !

Il jeta son mégot dans l'océan, polluant notre nature. Mais bon, je le faisais aussi, donc…

- Pourquoi… enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi me punir de fumer alors que vous le faites ?

- Tout simplement parce que je ne vous aime pas Potter !

Il me laissa là, sur cette réponse. Que lui avais-je fait ? Et puis, putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon !

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 6 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 7 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 **

**30 octobre 19xx **_(Un mois et dix sept jours depuis le dernier POV d'Harry)_

_« Je pleure sur tes pages cher journal mais c'est parce que je suis… en deuil. Tu sais Zabini, le pilote fou dangereux ? Et bien, ce matin, lors d'un entrainement basique, il a commencé à faire des figures de plus en plus dangereuses et ses appareils ont cessé de fonctionner, dysfonctionnement interne. Seulement, en plus de ça, je pouvais entendre Malfoy hurler à travers le casque. Sans oublier les insultes de Blaise vis-à-vis de sa carlingue et du fait que son siège éjectable merdait grave. J'ai cru devenir fou. On a tous vu l'avion toucher l'eau et tuer notre ami, et même si je ne le portais pas en grande estime, il ne méritait pas la mort. A cause de ça je suis reparti en arrière, à ce fameux jour de mes onze ans, quand j'avais vu la mort de mes parents, en direct. Je crois que je vais aller chiper une bouteille de whisky aux cuisines. J'ai besoin d'un remontant ! Si j'étais à terre, je serais allé baiser, mais devant cacher mon attirance ici envers les hommes et n'ayant pas Tom sous la main, je dois me rapatrier vers l'alcool. Si seulement tu pouvais te transformer pour me serrer dans tes bras… »_

Je cherchai où pouvait bien être la réserve de bouteilles quand j'entendis des sanglots. Les cuisines étant plongées dans le noir, je ne voyais pas très bien mais je pouvais sans conteste penser à raison que si quelqu'un était ici, à pleurer sur Zabini, cette personne devait avoir ce que je désirais avec elle !

Fort de cette pensée, je me mis à parcourir les moindres coins de mes yeux et quand je vis un filet de lumière venant de la réserve, je souris bien malgré mon coup de déprime.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, y passant ensuite ma tête, je restai sur le cul. Là, à terre, buvant et pleurant, se trouvait mon supérieur, assez débraillé. Sans réfléchir, je pénétrai la petite pièce et vins m'assoir près de lui.

Il me jeta à peine un regard puis il m'oublia. Le seul geste qui me démontrait qu'il savait que j'étais là, était que, quelque fois, il me tendait la bouteille en silence.

La nuit était bien avancée quand il me parla. Il me raconta comment il venait de perdre son meilleur ami d'enfance, comment il lui en voulait, comment il était perdu. Il pleura comme je n'aurais jamais cru le voir. Il me montrait à moi, son souffre-douleur, qu'il avait un cœur.

Quand il eut fini son explication, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je parlai à mon tour, vidant mon sac, tout en pleurant silencieusement.

Voir cet avion se crasher, tuant Zabini, m'avait fait penser à ce fameux jour où mes parents, partis à une démonstration et un rassemblement d'avions de chasse, m'avaient laissé à la maison avec ma nounou.

J'avais décidé ce jour-là de les regarder à la télévision et j'avais vu. Un des avions avait perdu le contrôle et s'était écrasé, tuant toute les personnes dans cette loge VIP. Loge où mes parents, gagnants d'un concours, étaient.

Je savais que ma vocation venait de là, car je voulais dans un sens veiller à ne jamais perdre le contrôle de mon appareil.

Depuis que j'étais pilote, je n'avais vu aucun crash, ni subi aucune perte. Généralement, le siège éjectable sauvait les fesses de mes amis.

- Allez-vous coucher Potter…

Murmure dit par un homme tombant de sommeil et bourré. Soufflant car je savais déjà que j'allais regretter mon geste, je me relevai tant bien que mal, séchai mes yeux et le soulevai pour qu'il s'appuie sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire Potter ! ?

- Vous ramener dans vos quartiers, vous évitant ainsi de montrer à l'équipage que leur froid Amiral a un cœur, soufflai-je sous l'effort.

Quand je l'eus déposé dans son lit, car lui avait droit à un lit alors que moi, comme presque tout l'équipage, j'avais droit à une simple couchette pas du tout confortable, je pris le chemin de mon dortoir pour trouver le sommeil.

Je devais absolument effacer aussi de ma tête cette idée que j'avais eue de l'embrasser… juste une demi-seconde.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 7 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain **ou plus tôt si vous ètes généreux** pour le chapitre 8 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_

_Pps : Je préviens ici qu'hier soir, j'ai publié un Os « _**Toi**_ ». C'est un HP/DM._


	9. Chapitre 8

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici un petit cadeau du vendredi soir. Bonne lecture (^-^)**

**Chapitre 8**

**14 novembre 19xx **_(Quinze jours après la mort de Zabini)_

_« Aide-moi ! Je deviens fou ! A chaque fois qu'il est dans mon champ de vision, je le mate sans vergogne. A chaque fois que je vois son visage, je le revois dans ma tête, décoiffé, les joues rouges, la chemise froissée. En un mot : Sexy. Et je deviens fou ! Sans oublier l'effervescence depuis cinq jours, car nous attendons la visite du père de notre Amiral, mais aussi, apprise depuis la veille, la visite d'un commando d'élite dirigé par le non moins connu Sergent Snape. Un as dans le métier. Et quand on reçoit ce gars quelque part, c'est qu'une mission y est pour quelque chose… Bon, je vais tenter de fermer l'œil, demain, je dois me lever tôt pour laver mon bébé. A plus cher ami »_

La musique des années soixante envahissait le ponton principal, les gars chantaient, riaient et tentaient par là d'oublier la perte de leur ami. Moi, je lavais mon bébé les pensées dans le vague, perdu dans cette petite pièce avec mon supérieur.

J'évitais aussi de repasser en boucle les dernières images de la loge de mes parents, avant que ce Mac3 ne leur fonce dessus, me faisant orphelin. Ma vie, à partir de là, n'avait pas été heureuse.

Les premières lueurs du soleil pointaient le bout de leurs nez et je voulais retourner dans ma couche, m'enrouler dans mes draps et dormir. Seulement, malgré tout le bruit du ponton, je pus entendre très clairement le bruit d'un hélicoptère.

Curieux, je jetai mon éponge dans le seau d'eau et descendis de mon échelle. Je pus me rendre compte que les autres gars en faisaient de même, ainsi que les matelots qui étaient présents sur le ponton.

Quand la bête se posa, on put voir un groupe d'hommes vêtus de noir en sortir. Je vis de loin l'Amiral dans sa tenue officielle et Dieu qu'il était sexy tout de blanc vêtu.

Mon sexe se réveilla un peu et je dus stopper ma contemplation et reprendre mon nettoyage pour stopper mon début d'érection.

**POV Draco**

J'étais là, dans cette salle de conférence, et je ne savais pas quoi répondre au Sergent Major Snape.

- Amiral Malfoy, nous avons besoin de vos deux meilleurs pilotes pour cette mission !

- Oui, je peux comprendre, dis-je enfin en regardant cet homme que j'avais connu tout petit.

- Quand comptez-vous faire le briefing de la mission ? Demanda la seule femme du groupe du commando.

- Bella, laisse-le un peu respirer, c'est la première fois qu'on lui en demande autant à ce petit gamin, tonna une voix forte.

- Assez ! Criai-je.

J'en avais assez que l'on se foute de moi ! Je n'avais rien demandé, rien ! Mon père m'avait hissé dans les hautes sphères sans mon avis, et mes notes plus que parfaites à l'école l'y avait aidé.

- Sergent Greyback, je souhaiterais que vous quittiez cette salle sur le champ, ordonna le Sergent Major Snape.

- Bien, dit cette brute.

- Mais avant, présentez vos excuses ! Lui dit son supérieur.

Je reçus les excuses données à contrecœur de cette armoire à glace et ensuite, avec le reste de l'équipe, j'écoutai une fois de plus la mission que je devais mener à bien avec mes gars.

D'après ce que j'en déduisis, je devais envoyer mes deux meilleurs pilotes pour piloter un furtif de plusieurs millions de dollar au dessus de la forêt amazonienne. Un groupe de terroristes appelé « Mangemort » y était installé et nous devions leur fournir des photographies des lieux pour une opération commando.

Seulement, même si je devais l'avouer à contrecœur sur ce coup là, j'étais le meilleur pilote sur ce navire, et le second était mort il y a peu. Et même si cela m'écorchait la bouche à l'avance, le pilote qui arrivait en troisième position, était ce foutu Potter !

Après avoir planifié la mission en petit comité, nous prîmes tous le chemin de la salle de briefing, où selon ma demande à mon sous-officier, mon équipe nous y attendait.

**POV Harry**

On était tous assis dans cette salle, dans l'attente de la venue de notre Amiral pour connaitre le fin de mot de l'histoire. Car certains avaient bien identifié le groupe qui avait atterri ici, et selon eux, ça n'inaugurait rien de bon. Ils étaient les meilleurs, ils avaient suivi un entrainement encore plus poussé que les GI…

- Bonjour à tous, entendis-je.

Je levai ma tête et vis que c'était « Monsieur sexy à toute heure » qui parlait. Il alla directement au but, et plus il expliquait, plus j'avais une boule dans le ventre.

En effet, ce n'était pas une mission sans danger et quand il me nomma, sans pouvoir refuser, membre de la mission, je déglutis. Mais je devais servir mon pays, et rien que pour lui prouver à ce con prétentieux, fils à papa, que moi aussi j'avais de la valeur, je me levai et donnai mon accord.

Son regard froid au moment où il donna le second nom me fit perdre mes moyens et je baissai les yeux. Alors, j'allais devoir co-piloter un furtif avec lui ! On allait s'entretuer avant d'arriver au dessus de la zone à couvrir !

- Départ à six heures zéro zéro demain Potter, me dit un homme à la peau blafarde, un nez pointu et des cheveux noir attachés en une queue de cheval.

- Entendu, Sergent Major, dis-je en me levant et en le saluant.

Quand il me congédia, je filai prendre l'air.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 8 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 9 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 **

**05 décembre 19xx **_(21 jours après la venue du commando du Sergent Major Snape à bord du Poudlard II)_

_« Demain, c'est le grand jour ! On décolle avec Malfoy. On vient de suivre un entrainement de survie en milieu hostile et j'ai de plus en plus peur. Je ne le sens pas. Malfoy est aussi de plus en plus distant et froid ici, mais c'est peut-être à cause des incessantes remarques faites sur son passage… Je ne sais pas si je vais en revenir vivant ou entre quatre planches alors je vais te dire au revoir là, cher confident. »_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Garde cette altitude Potter…

- Hum, dis-je en gardant le manche et en fixant les cadrans.

La nuit était tombée et nous volions assez bas pour éviter les radars ennemis. Nous avions déjà survolé une petite base mais il était clair qu'une base plus imposante se trouvait dans le secteur.

- Quand on rentre, je me fais masser, entendis-je.

Je m'en occupe si tu veux, pensai-je en lorgnant sur la chair tentatrice à côté de moi.

- Putain, c'est quoi ça ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup.

Je reportai mon regard devant moi et vis comme lui une sorte de lueur… ou plutôt, un groupement de lueurs.

Bien vite, elles s'identifièrent d'elles-mêmes, mais trop tard, elles se dirigeaient droit sur nous.

- Remonte, gueula-t-il en prenant ses commandes.

Seulement, un furtif c'est lent, tout le monde le sait, et les balles frappèrent l'acier et la vitre. Un cri déchira soudain le bruit du métal transpercé et je jetai un œil à Malfoy pour voir avec horreur qu'il avait lâché le manche, du sang transperçant son habit à la place de ses poumons.

Jurant comme pas possible, je lâchai moi aussi le manche, me rendant compte que tout seul je n'arriverais pas à piloter et qu'il ne nous restait que peu de temps avant que d'autres calibres ne perce l'avion.

Je me ruai sur le blessé, qui était un peu dans les vapes dues à l'impact. Me souvenant des ordres en cas de pépins, je le détachai et un bruit sourd frôla mon oreille. Un autre bruit se fit entendre derrière moi et je vis que c'était une balle qui venait de détruire un ordinateur de bord, la même qui avait frôlait mon oreille et qui créait en moi un bruit intolérable. J'eus bien envie de crier en me bouchant lesdites oreilles mais je ne pouvais le faire, je devais nous sortir de là ! Et le fait que le beau blond n'était plus parmi nous, étant dans un monde où la douleur seule était présente, n'allait pas être chose facile.

Je le tirai avec moi vers la soute, endroit d'où on pourrait sauter, seulement l'avion perdit de la hauteur et il piqua du nez. Je me traitai d'idiot et sans préambule, je lâchai le blond pour aller enclencher le pilote automatique.

Je revins sur mes pas ensuite, pour reprendre le poids mort qu'était mon supérieur, et sur le coup j'avais bien envie de lui dire deux mots pour qu'il fasse un régime, car il était vachement lourd, même si au premier abord je l'aurais imaginé plus « poids plume ».

Je nous descendis par l'échelle mais j'en ratai une marche et le blond retomba.

Encore heureux qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de me dire, avec sa voix trainante, que j'étais un incapable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'avais mal et douloureusement, je trainais le corps de Malfoy derrière un arbre. Nous avions atterri tout sauf en douceur et ma jambe avait morflé. Je ne savais pas où nous étions, la nuit tombait et à part un pistolet, une barre de chocolat, une gourde et une carte de la région approximative, je n'avais rien pour m'aider et je commençais à paniquer.

Cette mission était suicidaire ! Je n'avais aucune formation sur « comment réagir en terrain ennemi » et ce n'était pas les peu de jours où l'équipe de Snape avait tenté de nous inculquer, à Malfoy et moi, les rudiments des commandos, que j'allais m'en sortir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deux jours ! Deux jours que je nous dirigeais tant bien que mal dans cette végétation, que je me faisais dévorer par les moustiques et autres bêtes non identifiées. Et deux jours où Malfoy me lâchait. Il avait de la fièvre et divaguait, sans oublier que sa plaie s'infectait. La balle ne l'avait pas raté. Certes, elle n'avait pas touché le poumon, mais elle n'était pas passée loin.

J'avais eu beau tenter de nettoyer la plaie avec un peu d'eau, rien n'y avait fait, et la fièvre m'inquiétait.

- Potter ?

Je sortis de mes pensées à cette voix, celle que j'avais si rarement entendue après son cri pendant que l'on sautait en parachute.

- Malfoy, dis-je précipitamment en allant vers lui.

Son visage était couvert de sueur, et même comme ça, mon esprit tourmenté le trouvait beau.

- Situation, murmura-t-il.

- On est perdu en plein milieu de nulle part, tu as de la fièvre, certainement due à l'infection de ta blessure par balle, on a presque plus d'eau et je… je… je ne sais pas quoi faire, débitai-je à toute vitesse.

- Fallait que je tombe sur un incompétent comme toi, me dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Je ne savais pas comment mon envie, qui me taraudait, de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule restait en moi, mais je faisais un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'abandonner ici, à la faune environnante.

Mais je me contins du mieux que je pus et me laissai tomber au sol avant de prendre ma gourde et d'en boire une gorgée. J'étais exténué, à bout de force et le fait que ce petit con ne voyait ou plutôt ne se rendait pas compte que je lui sauvais la vie, m'énervait au plus haut point, multipliant ma fatigue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je courais, pour ma vie et celle de Malfoy. Nous étions tombés sur un homme que j'avais dû abattre de sang froid, mais seulement, mon coup de feu avait alerté les autres et là, je priais pour les distancer. Je courais à travers les arbres, les arbustes et l'herbe haute de cette forêt, et je me rendais compte que moi seul, supportant le corps de mon supérieur sur mon dos, je n'y arriverais pas.

Mon pied se prit dans une racine et j'en tombai au sol. Je gémis de douleur, tout comme Malfoy. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, le souffle court et commençai les gestes pour soulever de nouveau le corps blessé du blond, quand il me dit entre ses dents :

- Sauve ta peau Potter! Laisse-moi ici et casse-toi !

- Non, dis-je en me battant avec lui pour le remettre sur mon dos.

- Mais bon dieu, on va crever tous les deux… laisse-moi ici, je m'en sortirai, clama-t-il avec véhémence.

- Amiral, si je puis me permettre, fermez-là et laissez-moi nous sauver les miches, dis-je en recommençant à courir.

Seigneur, que ne donnerais-je pas pour m'enfuir à bord d'un avion de chasse. Mais je ne pouvais compter que sur mes jambes qui faiblissaient à mesure que mes boots, plus sales que jamais, se posaient à une vitesse ahurissante sur le sol terreux.

Seulement, je sentis une douleur dans mon fessier et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je chutai à nouveau tout en sombrant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 9 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 10 ou à dans quelques heures (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Merci pour vos reviews. Aleks, la tienne ma faite beaucoup plaisir. Bonne lectures à toutes et à tous.**

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Karkaroff**

Quand mes partisans étaient revenus avec ces deux soldats Américains, j'avais vu rouge. Comment osaient-ils venir sur mes terres, m'espionner ?

Puis, j'avais ordonné sans trop écouter les conseils de Peter, cette larve qui me suivait comme une ombre, d'emmener les deux prisonniers à la section médicale, pour qu'on les remette sur pied. Bien entendu, tout le long de leur guérison, ils avaient été sous somnifère, ne voulant pas gâcher ma surprise trop vite.

Le blond avait été salement amoché par une balle juste au dessus du poumon, et il avait failli nous filer entre les doigts mais ma petite docteur, kidnappée au Brésil il y a quelques mois, lui avait sauvé la vie et dorénavant, au bout de deux semaines, il était retapé et prêt à subir mes envies.

- Igor ?

Je me retournai et dévisageai la personne qui avait osé m'interrompre dans mes pensées.

- Quoi ! Aboyai-je.

- Les prisonniers viennent de se réveiller dans leur cellule…

- Parfait… je vais leur rendre une petite visite, il est temps d'avoir des réponses. Appel les autres pour se préparer à recevoir les réponses tant attendues !

**POV Draco**

J'avais mal aux reins, et à l'épaule. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé, car seul des brides me revenaient, et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre et peinant, je me redressai et vis avec effarement, Potter à genoux, l'air autant ahuri que moi.

- Où est-on ? Demanda-t-il.

Je secouai ma tête et regardai autour de moi.

Nous étions dans ce qui devait servir de cellule, une pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carré, avec une minuscule fenêtre, ou plutôt un trou dans le mur, agrémentée de barreau. Il faisait jour. Mais ici, dans cette pièce, il faisait frais, pas froid vu la chaleur de la forêt amazonienne qui était sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil, mais trop frais pour moi.

On m'avait enlevé ma blouse, me laissant en débardeur et la fraicheur des lieux était… dérangeante.

Dans cette même pièce, il y avait une table, une chaise dans le fond et une porte, avec une trappe pour faire certainement passer des repas.

En gros, nous étions prisonniers de l'ennemi.

- Malfoy ?

Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais pas m'être fait capturer avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Non !

- Quoi Potter, dis-je en me levant.

- Tu vas bien ?

Sans m'en rendre compte ou même m'y attendre, il fut devant moi et toucha, ou plutôt, posa sa main sur mon torse.

- Bas les pattes ! Sifflai-je en me reculant.

Pour qui se prenait-il de me toucher ? Il n'avait pas le droit.

- Calme-toi Malfoy ! Je t'ai déjà touché, tu sais, quand je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Me dit-il en me lançant un regard rempli de haine.

J'allai répondre quand nous entendîmes les verrous de la porte. Ensuite, un groupe d'hommes armés de gros calibre entrèrent et un homme, aux long cheveux noirs avec une moustache, identifié grâce aux diverses photo montrées pendant notre formation express avec l'équipe du Sergent Major Snape comme étant Karkaroff, je sus que nos jours étaient comptés.

Sans attendre, deux gars vinrent me menotter et m'emmener. Je pus voir du coin de l'œil que Potter subissait le même traitement. Je tentai de lui mimer avec ma bouche de la fermer et de ne rien dire, quoi qu'on lui fasse. Car je savais ce qui nous attendait.

Car primo, on connaissait beaucoup trop de choses et deuxio, ces choses étaient des informations que le commando de Snape avait eues grâce à une taupe. Et Potter et moi connaissions tous deux son nom. Sirius Black. Nous ne devions rien dire, sous peine que la taupe perde la vie et que le groupe de terroristes, nommé les « Mangemorts » ne soit plus infiltré.

Et je savais que cela allait être difficile. Ce type et son « armée » avait déjà fait des prisonniers américains ou autre, et à chaque fois les soldats revenaient dans des boites, et les informations voulues étaient sorties… des bases avaient été attaquées, mais il y eut aussi des attentats envers les hauts dirigeants dans leurs propres maisons de campagne.

Mais j'étais un Malfoy et JAMAIS je ne parlerais, je devais honorer mon père, qui lui avait fait le Vietnam et la guerre du Golf. Il était impensable que je salisse sa mémoire ou son nom de famille.

Et si Potter osait divulguer la moindre information, je le tuerais de mes propres mains !

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je revins à moi quand je tombai en avant, poussé par ses brutes.

Mais ils ne me laissèrent pas le temps de me relever de moi-même. Je fus assis sur une chaise en métal. Les tortures allaient commencer, je le savais.

Je vis un homme pénétrer la pièce avec une valisette, en métal elle aussi. Il en sortit deux longue tiges et si je pensais voir juste, j'allai sentir le courant passer et cela douloureusement.

- Alors mon mignon, tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais… crois-moi, alors tu ferais mieux de tout nous dire avant que tu ne souffres trop.

- Allez vous faire foutre, crachai-je avant de recevoir un coup de poing en plein visage.

Je sentis du sang affluer dans ma bouche mais je gardai le regard droit et le menton levé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je subissais leur tortures mais j'étais épuisé et ma tête allait exploser.

Après les électrochocs, j'avais eu droit à la bonne violence physique, mais avec des chaines. Mon corps était endolori et je pensais même avoir la jambe cassée.

- Tu vas cracher le morceau blanc bec…

Je me mis à rire, car c'était vrai. A côté de leur teint mat, ma blancheur faisait tâche. Mais mon rire mourut dans ma gorge et je réussis à articuler, en crachant du sang :

- Vas te faire foutre connard !

- Oh… mais c'est toi qui va y aller, mon mignon.

L'instant d'après je fus détaché de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais depuis le début et je fus plaqué contre la table en bois sombre. Je pus sentir que cet enfoiré enlevait mon pantalon.

- Alors… toujours pas prêt à répondre à mes questions ?

Je pus sentir tout à coup son membre dur contre mes fesses et sachant ce que j'allai endurer, je fis mon maximum pour me détendre. Je ne pus que rire en disant, retrouvant ma force et ma dignité :

- Rien… tu n'entendras rien que mes cris fils de pute…

La seconde suivante, sa main aplatit mon crâne sur la table et son membre dur me pénétra. Dire que je ne souffrais pas aurait été un mensonge mais si par ce geste, il pensait m'enlever ma dignité d'homme, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

- Alors crie, ma p'tite pute ! Ria-t-il en me pilonnant avec force.

Je laissai échapper quelques cris mais ce con, sans s'en rendre compte tapait dans ma prostate presque à chaque fois et c'est en riant que je lui dis :

- Faut être con quand même, pour baiser un homo !

Je sentis son membre se stopper et puis mon corps fut libre de ce parasite.

Il me tira en arrière et me força à m'agenouiller, relançant la douleur dans ma jambe, avant de me dire, tirant mes cheveux pour que je le regarde :

- Je vais te laisser repartir dans ta cellule, mais à notre prochaine rencontre, tu parleras… où tu comprendras le mot « douleur ».

Il me cracha dessus et remit son membre qui était devenu mou dans son pantalon.

Sans attendre, je m'appuyai sur mes mains, la tête près du sol. Je n'en pouvais plus et j'avais hâte d'être dans mon lit, sur mon porte-avions.

- Ramenez-le… j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui.

Je me sentis trainé et je fus énervé contre moi-même de ne pas me défendre, de ne pas marcher vers ma cellule la tête haute. Mais faute était d'admettre que mon bourreau avait fait fort et que si je n'avais pas eu comme père Lucius Malfoy et ses coups de cannes répétés, j'aurais peut-être avoué pour cesser de souffrir.

Je fus jeté sans ménagement dans la pièce qui nous servait de cellule et quand la porte se referma, j'entendis :

- Malfoy ? Malfoy c'est toi ?

- Potter, oui c'est moi.

Je m'attendis presque à l'entendre me crier dessus mais ce fut des pleurs que j'entendis. Je pris alors la force de redresser la tête et ce que je vis me choqua...

Potter… Potter était… Nom de dieu… Comment avaient-ils fait ça !

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 10 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 11 (^-^). si vous êtes frustré, vous savez ce que vous devez faire.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Chers anonymes, si vous désirez une réponse, laissez-moi votre adresse mail (avec espaces). Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 **_(Voici un POV de ce qui se passe pour Harry quand Karkaroff vient chercher ses prisonniers)_

**POV Harry**

On m'avait attaché à cette chaise bancale en bois et je ne savais pas par quel miracle elle tenait encore debout. Cela faisait un temps interminable que l'on m'avait abandonné ici…

Pensaient-ils me rendre fou ? Alors là, ils pouvaient courir. Jamais je ne deviendrais fou face à la solitude. J'avais eu mon quota face aux Dursley et leur cagibi sous l'escalier.

J'entendis tout à coup des bruits qui venaient de derrière la porte, la seule qui était dans la pièce. Il y avait un énorme néon aussi, qui m'aveuglait, je voyais même un nuage d'insectes volant juste en dessous. La chaleur dans la pièce était étouffante. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

Pour un peu, j'enviais la fraicheur de ma cellule d'avant.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sur un homme très maigre, cheveux noirs, bouche en cœur et nez très long. Il poussait un chariot en métal, où était disposé des tas de… de trucs, en métal aussi. Ils faisaient un bruit infernal et si de loin j'avais aperçu ce qui me semblait être un scalpel, je priais tout les dieux de la terre pour me tromper.

- Alors… qu'avez-vous à me dire, jeune homme ? Me demanda l'homme d'un ton trop joyeux en fermant la porte.

Pensait-il que nous allions prendre le thé ?

- Quand vous sortirez d'ici, vous n'aurez plus aucun secret pour moi, affirma-t-il.

Je me retins de lui cracher que je préférai mourir que de parler, mais je devais avouer que maintenant, tout de suite, je n'en savais plus rien. Quoique leur parler ne me garantisse pas la vie mais qu'en plus de ça, parler condamnait la taupe.

- A ce qu'il se dit, vous avez sauté d'un avion, trainé votre ami dans la jungle… je vous donne mon chapeau, jeune soldat.

- Je vous emmerde, criai-je en me débattant.

Seulement, la chaise, pas solide pour un sous, se renversa et ma tête cogna sur le sol dur en béton.

- Allons allons… restez tranquille, faudrait pas vous abimer, je suis là pour ça.

Il me redressa et je lui envoyai le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock.

- Mais quel beau regard ! Je me dois de l'observer de plus près, dit-il pensif.

Il me scruta et sans pouvoir me retenir, fonçant toujours sans réfléchir, je lui crachai à la figure. Je le vis s'essuyer doucement, comme s'il venait de recevoir de la pluie et il me dit tout à coup froidement :

- Cela va te coûter très cher !

Il partit vers la table à roulette et j'entendis le bruit des métaux qui se touchent, se heurtent. Qu'allait-il me faire ?

- Première question : pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Demandai-je feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- Mauvaise réponse !

Il fondit sur moi et je vis qu'une seringue était dans sa main.

- Je vous promets que ce sera douloureux, susurra-t-il avec du plaisir dans la voix

Je vis sa main s'avancer vers moi, celle qui contenait la seringue et l'autre maintenant ma tête. Étrangement, cet homme si maigre avait une force inouïe et je fus incapable de tourner ma tête. J'hurlai de toutes mes forces quand le métal de l'aiguille transperça mon œil gauche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je l'entendais ranger, j'entendais le bruit du néon, j'entendais encore mes hurlements de douleur, mes suppliques pour qu'il cesse. Entendre !

Mais voir, c'était autre chose. Je voyais du gris, que du gris et rien d'autre. Ce putain de fils de pute m'avait pris ma vue !

- Je vous donne rendez-vous demain…

-…

- En tous cas, belle journée, n'est-ce pas.

Je l'entendis rire et après quelques secondes, je reçus un coup dans mon ventre. Je ne savais pas de qui il était mais je fus détaché et trainé avec violence. J'étais perdu, je ne voyais plus rien et l'extérieur me semblait être rempli d'ennemi… quoiqu'il l'était déjà.

J'entendis à un moment que l'on tirait des verrous et je priai pour entendre mes sauveurs… n'importe qui, pour ne pas que je remette les pieds dans la cellule.

Je voulais mon lit, ma maison, mon avion… tout mais sauf ça.

Je sentis tout à coup un coup dans mon dos, fait certainement avec la crosse d'une arme et j'avançai à l'aveugle, car c'était ce que j'étais. Cet enfoiré m'avait transpercé, encore et encore, me faisant pleurer comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, supplier comme un minable pour m'achever ou me laisser en paix.

Je fus enfermé à nouveau, ou en tous cas, le bruit de la porte se refermant et le verrou enclenché me laissaient le penser.

Sans comprendre, je me mis à l'appeler mais aucun bruit ne me répondait. Était-il mort ? Ou même gravement blessé ? Je n'en savais rien et ne rien voir me rendait anxieux.

Je commençai à ramper, tâtonnant l'espace autour de moi en pleurant de douleur. Je pouvais sentir que du sang se mélangeait à mes larmes, celles-là même qui me brûlaient les yeux comme jamais, continuant ma torture. Je ne savais pas les stopper.

Qui me disait que Malfoy n'était pas là, dans cette pièce, en train de se vider de son sang ? Personne ! Alors, je me mis à tenter de parcourir toute la pièce mais bien vite, mes efforts et ma fatigue, sans oublier la douleur de mes yeux qui m'affaiblissait, me firent rendre les armes. Je m'assis contre un mur, pleurant à chaudes larmes tout en l'appelant de temps en temps sans jamais avoir de réponse.

Et j'avais mal, je souffrais comme jamais, je sentais encore les aiguilles dans mes yeux, leur chemin à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais envie de me les arracher, mais je n'osais pas les approcher. Je clignais de l'œil le plus tard possible et j'avais l'impression que mes paupières allaient éclater à tout moment.

J'étais seul, aveugle et totalement désemparé car je savais, au fond de moi, qu'une deuxième séance me ferait plier. Je ne pourrais pas supporter une aiguille de plus dans mes yeux, pas une seule et savoir qu'un homme allait perdre la vie à cause de mon abandon, me donnait encore plus envie de pleurer… et dieu savait que j'avais mal avec le sel de mes larmes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait un temps interminable que j'étais dans cette position, couché en chien de fusil, appelant Malfoy, appelant cet homme qui devait souffrir le martyr.

Depuis combien de temps le torturait-il ?

Un temps trop long qui me faisait penser aux pires scénarios. Était-il mort sous les coups ou sous les aiguilles de cet homme qui m'avait torturé ? Leur parlait-il ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée et seul le bourdonnement dans ma tête, le bruit de cette lampe qui me rendait fou, et l'humidité de mes larmes constante depuis mon arrivée ici, me gardaient dans la réalité.

Nous avions échoué lamentablement à notre mission, nous allions perdre la vie, et je ne voulais pas la perdre. J'avais tant de chose à vivre !

Je regrettais en cet instant ma relation avec Tom. Je regrettais de ne jamais avoir connu la douceur sous ses mains, sous ses coups de reins. Je me disais à cette période là que pour la tendresse et tout ce qui allait avec, j'avais le temps, beaucoup de temps.

Mais non ! Mon temps était compté, ma vie diminuait et j'étais tellement pris par la douleur que je l'appelais, cette mort, encore et toujours dans ma tête. J'appelais pour qu'elle vienne me délivrer de cette prison de gris, de cette vie future qui m'attendait si je sortais d'ici.

A quoi bon vivre en aveugle quand la seule chose qui me donnait la sensation de vivre c'était piloter ?

J'avais tant envie de sentir les bras de ma mère autour de moi, et les mains de mon père sur mes épaules, comme quand j'étais petit et que je tombais de vélo. Je voulais qu'on me console, je voulais ne plus me sentir seul…

Un bruit de pas me sortit du néant et quand la porte grinça, j'eus peur de devoir revivre si vite la torture. Mais personne ne vint me prendre, me soulever du sol.

Étais-ce Malfoy qui revenait ? Dans quel état il devait être ?

- Malfoy ? Malfoy c'est toi ? Demandai-je.

- Potter, oui c'est moi.

Sa voix était égale à elle-même et je me dis que c'était injuste. J'en pleurais même de rage, de fatalité. J'étais gentil, aimable, généreux et lui, ce connard fini allait bien, d'après ce que disait sa voix si… si froide, si elle !

Il allait bien alors que moi, je n'avais plus rien !

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 11 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 12 (^-^) ou à ce soir si encore une fois, je reçois une petite participation venant de vous.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews. Désolé pour mes réponses assez courtes, mais c'était ça, ou pas de chapitre. (^-^) Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Draco**

Je me mis sur les genoux, le regardant, la bile me montant. Qu'avait-il subi…

Après un temps ou ni lui ni moi ne dîmes un mot, je me réveillai et allai vers lui. Il était allongé, en petite cuillère sur le sol, le regard… sanglant, dans le vide.

- Potter, murmurai-je en passant ma main dans ces cheveux.

- Malfoy… Mal… foy…

Les larmes me montèrent aux en voyant de plus près ses yeux. Ils étaient gonflés, presque totalement remplis de sang, ne laissant que très peu d'espace où l'on pouvait encore voir le blanc de son globe oculaire. Je voyais aussi des sillons de larmes rougies par le sang sans oublier les dégâts sur ses pupilles.

- Tu… est-ce que tu vois ?

Il secoua sa tête et se redressa. Il se tourna, sûrement pour me faire face, mais il n'y était pas du tout. Je portai donc ma main à sa joue et tournai son visage vers le mien.

- Putain Potter… ils vont crever pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, dis-je en effaçant les traces humides sur ses joues.

- T'as parlé ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Non…

Je le vis sourire et sans m'y attendre, il se jeta dans mes bras. Le choc me fit gémir de douleur, mon corps étant encore meurtri par les coups de chaines. Il sembla s'en rendre compte car il s'écarta de moi et se pinça les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'on fait… Malfoy

- Ils m'ont battu Potter…

Il commença à rire comme un hystérique et après un petit temps, il fondit en sanglots tout en hurlant de douleur. Je le vis faire un geste vers ses yeux mais je le retins. S'il y touchait, il souffrirait encore plus. Je ne savais même pas comment ses yeux tenaient encore en place tellement ils étaient gonflés.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Malfoy ?

- Hum…

- Que s'est-il réellement passé ?

Je penchai ma tête pour contempler le visage de Potter, il avait sa tête sur mes genoux et ce depuis trois jours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à lui pour ne pas devenir fou entre ses murs.

Trois jours que nous étions ici, sans manger, sans boire…

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Murmurai-je en recommençant à contempler l'extérieur par le trou en haut du mur.

- Pour savoir à quoi m'attendre… peut-être inverseront-ils les tortures…

- Je ne te le souhaite pas, dis-je trop vite.

Il se redressa et me fit face, sur les genoux.

Je n'aimais pas me trouver si près de son visage, je ne voulais pas voir ses yeux vides, détruits… et son regard fixé étrangement dans le mien sans même qu'il ne le sache, me rendait nerveux, comme s'il pouvait voir mon âme, mes pensées.

- Dis-moi… je veux savoir. Toi tu sais, me dit-il le reproche dans la voix.

- Très bien Potter, mais cesse de me regarder comme ça ! Dis-je plus méchamment que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Connard !

Sans m'y attendre, je sentis ses deux mains m'enserrer mon coup et j'eus une pensée du fait que, même aveugle, il visait bien ce fils de pute. Je n'eus aucun mal à détacher ses mains et je les gardai dans les miennes…

- Je ne vois plus connard, je suis aveugle ! Tu comprends, cria-t-il.

- Pardon, c'est une…

- Ta gueule ! Ta gueule Malfoy !

Il s'échappa de moi et se releva. Il me donna un coup de pied dans les jambes, qui raviva celle de ma jambe droite, qui devait être cassée. Son geste le fit tomber les fesses au sol.

- Je veux crever Malfoy, tue-moi ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup.

Il fondit en pleurs, et le voir comme ça me fit mal. Par rapport à lui, ma torture avait été une partie de plaisir. J'avais tout mon corps, il était juste encore douloureux à certain endroit, mais lui, il avait perdu sa vue. Et pour un pilote, c'était la mort pure et simple.

- Pardon, dis-je en venant m'allonger près de lui et en collant mon flanc contre le sien.

Je fixai le plafond et tout bas je commençai le récit de ce que j'avais vécu. Mon arrivée dans la salle, le fait qu'ils m'aient attaché à cette chaise en métal froid. Et les électrochocs, les coups… la douleur que j'avais ressentie, mon entêtement à ne rien leur dire, leur énervement.

Je sentis sa main venir se poser sur mon bras et, étrangement, je pris conscience de ce que j'avais vécu. Je m'étais fait torturé et violé. J'avais étais souillé et sali…

- Tu as… as-tu mal… enfin je veux dire, encore ? Me demanda-t-il timide.

- J'ai mal, oui, mais…

Je soufflai et terminai de lui raconter ce qu'il allait peut-être subir.

- Potter, à la fin des coups, j'ai envoyé mon bourreau se faire foutre… et… et…

- Et ?

- Et c'est moi qui y suis passé, dis-je en gardant ma voix intacte.

- Tu veux… tu veux dire qu'ils t'ont violé ?

- Tu as tout compris, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

J'allai le remercier de ne rien dire quand nous entendîmes clairement des pas. Il s'accrocha à moi et je l'entendis me dire paniqué :

- J'veux pas y aller…

- Moi non plus, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 12 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 13 (^-^). Je vais être franche, a moins que je ne reçoive 20 réviews pour ce chapitre, vous aurez la suite demain. ****Je suis assez tranquille, vu que le plus pour cette ficn c'est 9******_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

**POV Harry**

- J'veux pas y aller, dis-je

- Moi non plus, répondit-il en serrant dans ses bras.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le garder dans les miens qu'on m'arrachait à lui. Il les insultait et j'entendis un gémissement venant de lui, il avait dû recevoir un coup. Moi, je restais muet, me laissant entrainer je ne savais où.

Tout le long du chemin, je gardais en mémoire le fait que Malfoy avait subi _ça_… Il avait dû en prendre un coup dans sa fierté ! J'étais même sûr qu'il était homophobe… alors, se faire enculer à sec, car son violeur n'avait certainement pas pris le temps de le lubrifier, devait l'avoir démoli moralement. Comment faisait-il pour garder sa prestance ?

Mon corps rentra soudain avec le sol et je me mordis la langue sous le choc.

- Mon ami m'a avoué avoir eu du mal à te faire parler… je vais changer ça !

Sans attendre, je reçus une décharge électrique. Je criai sous la douleur et après avoir subi une vingtaine d'électrochocs, de plus en plus fortes, je voulais juste dormir et ne plus rien ressentir.

- Alors, je vais te reposer la question ! Pourquoi étiez-vous là ? Qui vous a informé de notre position ! ?

Devant mon silence, je reçus un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je sentis le sang affluer dans ma bouche et je le ravalai.

J'entendis un rire, glacial, fort…

- Laisse-le moi, je vais le faire parler !

- Bien, mais ne me l'abime pas, dit mon tortionnaire.

Tout à coup, j'eus peur de revivre les aiguilles car entre les électrochocs et elles, ma préférence allait aux premières.

- Relève-toi petite pute !

Houlà, il croyait quoi ce fils de chien !

- On est manchot, laissai-je échapper froidement.

Je savais que je jouais avec le feu, mais je ne pouvais atteindre la mort qu'en les cherchant et en les faisant perdre patience. Autant y aller maintenant.

- Non, pas manchot, mais je n'ai pas envie de toucher à ton corps souillé par ta merde !

Je rentrais ma tête dans mes épaules, honteux. Pendant ma torture, même en ne le voulant pas, mon corps s'était lâché et je m'étais chié et pissé dessus.

- Placez-le là-bas ! Ordonna-t-il.

On me poussa vers un mur et le froid d'une lame heurta mon dos. Allait-il me mutiler le corps avec ce couteau ?

Le bruit du tissu déchiré se fit entendre et quelques minutes plus tard, je fus nu, face contre le mur. Je gémis en sentant sans m'y attendre, un jet glacé.

Je ressenti alors comme des milliers de coups de couteau, comme des lames s'enfonçant dans ma peau. Mas bien vite, la douleur passa, me laissant me détendre, décrisper mes muscles.

Je me dis qu'ils m'offraient une douche gratuite et vu ma situation d'avant, j'en étais heureux. Je n'aurais jamais su où me mettre devant Malfoy, étant couvert de merde et de pisse.

- Retournez-le !

Je sentis deux mains faire ce que mon bourreau actuel leur demandait et ce fils de pute visa mon visage. La douleur redoubla à mes yeux et je plaçai mes mains devant ces derniers, dans un geste protecteur.

Après un temps infini à subir comme des coups de poing dans mon ventre et mes cuisses, l'eau glaciale devint vite tiède face à la chaleur étouffante des lieux.

- Tirez-le jusqu'ici !

Sans ménagement, on me tira, faisant se trainer mes pieds sur le sol en béton, me brûlant la peau.

Le reste fut une suite de coups de métal, et cela devait être une chaine. Chaque coup, chaque rencontre entre la lourde chaine, je gémissais de douleur, voulant esquiver les coups. Mais on me maintenait bien en place et bientôt, les douleurs à ma clavicule, au bras, à ma hanche et à mon genou me firent hurler de rage.

Comment pouvait-on prendre plaisir à faire mal ? J'entendais ce chien, que je tuerais de mes mains si j'en avais la possibilité, rire de mes cris et je me demandais comment l'être humain pouvait être aussi sombre.

Et puis, ses bombardements de questions qui restaient sans réponse faisaient redoubler sa rage dans ses coups.

Vers la fin, je n'en pouvais plus, ma voix était cassée, ma gorge me brûlait, j'avais mal aux doigts, ayant reçu de plein fouet la chaine dessus.

- Putain, ils leur ont donné quoi pour qu'ils gardent le silence ? Entendis-je à ma droite.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si la pute blonde n'a pas parlé avec ce que je lui ai mis, celui-ci le fera !

Je fus tourné à plat ventre, et ma joue appuya contre le sol en béton poussiéreux. Je sentis un poids dans mon dos et je sus ce qu'il m'attendait.

Mais qu'il vienne ce fils de pute, qu'il me défonce. Je ne dirais rien !

Je ris sans m'en rendre compte et l'homme qui allait bientôt me baiser susurra à mon oreille :

- Blondie aussi a rit, puis, elle a crié face à ma bite !

Je retins ma respiration et m'obligeai à me détendre à ce niveau-là. Mes muscles se relâchèrent et quand je sentis le bout du sexe se caler entre mes fesses, je mordis mes joues.

La douleur fut démentielle, et quand il s'activa en moi, dans la position ou j'étais, allongé par terre sur le ventre, je me sentais fouillé. C'était très désagréable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne devais pas crier assez pour ce rat qui prenait possession de mon corps, car il tira mes cheveux, faisant se réveiller la douleur dans mes yeux, puis il me plaça à quatre pattes, comme un chien.

Il s'enfonça en moi rudement et reposa sa question, d'une voix essoufflée.

- Ta mère, c'est ta mère la taupe, dis-je en riant comme un fou.

Il s'activa en moi, et je me fis la réflexion que cet homme n'était définitivement pas homo car presque à chaque fois, il touchait ma prostate. Et même si cela me rendait malade, ce fut des cris de plaisir qui sortirent de ma bouche. Il s'y prenait bien, trop bien ce bougre.

- Dis-moi et je te laisse éjaculer, me dit-il en serrant mon sexe que je n'avais pas deviné tendu.

Bon, je revenais sur mes dires. Ce con savait ce qu'il faisait ! Assurément. Mon sexe devenait douloureux et le temps me parut extrêmement long. De sa mère, je passais à son chien, son chat, sa femme…

Il me baisa comme jamais et bientôt son sexe s'enleva de moi. Et un cri de douleur passa mes lèvres à l'entrée de son poing en entier. Je débandai rapidement et hurlai à pleins poumons. Ce fils de pute me baisait du poing, nom de Dieu !

- Comme l'autre, tu n'es qu'une pédale !

Il sortit de moi et je sentis une chose froide sur ma tempe.

- Tu as encore une chance de parler, ou je tire et ta cervelle s'étalera sur mes bottes !

- C'est ta mère que j'ai baisée comme un fou qui m'a avoué l'emplacement, dis-je en serrant les dents et en fermant les yeux.

La mort allait venir. J'entendis la détente être pressée et juste avant de perdre la vie, il me donna un coup de crosse sur le crâne.

Je me réveillais avec un mâle de tête atroce. Je ne voyais toujours rien, sauf que du gris j'étais passé au blanc. Je pouvais aussi entendre des gémissements de douleur. Il y avait comme des sanglots aussi.

- Malfoy ?

- Po… Potter… tu es là ?

- Oui…

- Potter… est-ce que ça va ?

- Hum, oui… je vais bien. Je ne vois rien, j'ai mal au crâne et au cul…

Dieu que j'avais mal à mon cul. Je me sentais brûler vif, et un peu de sang coulait entre mes fesses. Puis, prenant conscience de ce que je venais d'avouer, je plaçai mes mains sur ma bouche.

Après un temps où seuls les pleurs de Malfoy me parvenaient, je me glissais vers ce qui semblait être l'endroit où il était, et quand enfin mes mains touchèrent sa peau, je me figeai.

Je pouvais sentir sous mes paumes quelque chose de visqueux. Et à en croire les gémissements de douleurs, cela devait être du sang.

Qu'avait-il fait à Malfoy ?

Je le sentis s'accrocher à moi comme un dément et il répéta, en boucle, qu'il n'avait rien dit, rien.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 13 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 14 (^-^), **si vous le voulez aujourd'hui, vous savez quoi faire._

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_

_Pps : C'est con, je sais, mais je redécouvre cette fic avec vous et ce chapitre m'a émue avec sa fin. **Petite pensée inutile de l'auteure**_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Genre plus de 10 reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! MERCI ! (^-^) Bonnes lectures**

**Chapitre 14**

**23 octobre 19xx+1 **_(Presqu'un an après les tortures)_

_« Je suis lessivé ! Après avoir subi deux réunions, rempli je ne sais combien de rapport, je suis enfin chez moi. Mon supérieur, même s'il est gentil envers moi, m'ensevelit sous les dossiers à lire, éplucher et encoder dans l'ordinateur. En plus, le Général Dumbledore quitte son poste et je ne sais pas qui j'aurais comme chef de bureau. J'espère seulement ne pas tomber sur une personne qui me ferait tout faire à sa place, car à part aller chercher des cafés, des bonbons au citron en dehors de la base certains jours, le Général est très gentil. Il fait sa part de boulot. Et je sais que c'est rare, car quand les collègues m'emmenent boire un verre avec eux, je peux en déduire qu'eux, ils se tapent tout le boulot, celui de leur chef et le leur. Ils les font bosser jusqu'à pas d'heure. Toujours est-il que demain, je verrais avec qui je vais partager mon bureau. Je te dirais quoi ! Là, je vais boire une bonne bière et bouquiner un peu. »_

* * *

Fustré ? Moi aussi, ça tombe bien, j'ai eu deux mauvaises nouvelles y a pas une heure et mon moral est descendu dans mes chaussettes.

_**Sinon voilà, le chapitre 14 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 15 ou à ce soir, même mode opératoire. (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	16. Chapitre 15

**Merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois. Sachez que je vais mieux, mais bon, j'ai quand même tendance à penser que depuis septembre, il ne m'arrive que des merdes. Sinon, pour être plus positive, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15 **_(Un jour après le chapitre 14)_

Je marchai dans les couloirs de la base, mes chaussures cirées à la perfection, mon uniforme sans pli, vers mon bureau. Quelques soldats me saluèrent, j'en fis de même. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me dire que j'étais monté en grade après l'étape « Igor », comme je l'appelais.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton d'appel. Une fois arrivé, je pénétrai dedans et enfonçai le bouton du cinquième étage.

Étant seul, j'en profitai pour tenter de recoiffer mes épis mais aussi de bien ajuster mes lunettes, celles qui me permettaient de voir quelque chose, étant presque aveugle sans.

A notre retour de cette cellule, où après la désertion des ennemis, le commando était venu nous libérer, une bonne semaine après nos dernières tortures, les médecins m'avaient plongé dans un coma artificiel pour laisser à mon corps le temps pour ma guérison. J'avais subi aussi diverses opérations qui m'avaient rendu ma vue, mais au prix de ces lunettes rondes à monture dorée. Elles étaient simples.

Je pouvais entendre certaines jeunes personnes me traiter de binoclard pendant mes jours de congés, quand j'en profitais pour me balader. Mais, moi, je les aimais ces lunettes car elles étaient un léger prix à payer. Moi, je pouvais voir de nouveau. Je n'avais aucune cicatrice, mis à part psychologique.

Et encore, j'avais réussi à passer outre cette étape de ma vie.

Bon, je devais avouer que je n'avais plus eu d'amant, juste quelques flirts… mais c'était peut être aussi la présence occasionnelle de ce blond dans ma tête, allongé sur son lit d'hôpital me regardant avec… tendresse, qui m'empêchait de me laisser aller avec d'autre hommes.

C'était peut-être aussi ce maudit presque baiser, entre lui et moi, ce même jour. Avant qu'un gamin et une femme séduisante ne pénètrent dans cette chambre où mon cœur avait battu la chamade. Oui, c'était peut-être à cause de tout ça que je restais célibataire.

Ma vie avait changé du tout au tout. Je ne pouvais plus voler, ma vue étant très limitée et j'avais était muté ici, avec un grade en plus pour service rendu.

Le bruit de mon ascenseur me sortit de mes pensées et je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Je pouvais voir d'ici un attroupement et quand je passai près de trois sous-officiers, je pus entendre :

- Ces cicatrices sont horribles…

- Oui, moi, je ne supporterais pas de les voir chaque jour…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Quel zigoto m'avait-on flanqué dans les pattes ?

Quand je fus devant mon bureau, j'entendis :

- Ah, vous voilà Officier Potter ! S'exclama le Général Dumby, comme je le surnommai en pensée.

- Hum, oui ! Bonjour général, dis-je en le saluant comme le voulait le respect.

- Repos mon garçon, repos ! Je te présente ton nouveau compagnon de bureau, l'officier Malfoy. Je pense que si je ne me trompe pas, vous vous connaissez ?

Je dirigeai mes yeux vers l'endroit que me montrait mon général et je faillis tomber de surprise.

Malfoy, mon blond, mon presque baiser, l'homme qui hantait certaines de mes nuits, était là, devant moi. Il avait ses mâchoires serrées, il tenait son chapeau blanc et ses cheveux étaient parfaitement ordonnés.

Ses yeux mercures me dévisageaient et après un petit moment, je les vis, comme ce jour là, quand j'avais pénétré pieds nus dans sa chambre.

Il avait des dizaines de cicatrices faites par des brûlures de cigarettes, de multiples lacérations faites avec une lame de couteau trempée dans de l'acide. Mais malgré tout ça, je le trouvais beau. Pour moi, il restait le même.

Son visage, pour les autres, était celui d'un monstre à présent mais peu importait, ce monstre là, était le mien… _dans mes rêves lointains_.

- Oui, nous nous connaissons mon général, entendis-je sa voix froide répondre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu me manquer !

- Parfait, je vous laisse, l'océan m'attend ! J'ai toujours rêvé de parcourir le monde sur mon voilier !

Le vieux barbu s'éclipsa et me laissa seul avec mon compagnon d'infortune.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, me dit-il en fermant la porte et en lançant un regard noir aux sous-officiers encore présents devant le bureau.

- Oui, je me porte bien, dis-je en allant m'assoir à mon bureau.

Celui là même qui faisait face au sien.

Le reste ne fut que silence, entrecoupé par les bruits du clavier des ordinateurs, les papiers manipulés.

Je voulais lui parler, apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui durant cette presqu'année. Je voulais… discuter avec lui.

J'avais aussi une furieuse envie de lui demander pourquoi, ce jour là, il avait approché son visage du mien… pourquoi il avait murmuré mon prénom de cette manière.

Je voulais aussi demander, pourquoi, nom de Dieu, il l'avait fait alors que, quelques secondes après, j'avais appris qu'il était marié et père de famille !

TOC TOC TOC

Malfoy lança un « OUI » des plus froid et je vis Spencer se tenir droit et saluer le blond avant de venir vers mon bureau et de me dire, après un salut et un ordre de repos :

- On va boire un verre après le boulot, tu viens ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Allez, Harry ! Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es plus venu et vivre reclus n'est jamais bon… surtout maintenant que maintenant tu dois voir ça, me murmura-t-il.

Mes mâchoires se serrèrent et je lui répondis, assez froidement :

- Je vous prie de quitter ce bureau Soldat Spencer !

Il me dévisagea, incrédule, avant de faire ce que je lui avais ordonné.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

- Oh, toi, ta gueule, dis-je en me levant et en sortant du bureau, me demandant pourquoi j'avais autant les nerfs d'un coup !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**24 octobre 19xx+1 **_(Même jour au soir)_

_« Désolé de ne pas écrire plus droit, mais j'ai un peu bu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir le voir chaque jour. Je n'y arriverai pas ! Pas quand j'entends encore ses cris, alors qu'il se faisait torturer une troisième fois et dans la même pièce que moi. Pas quand je l'avais serré dans mes bras ensuite, lui murmurant que tout aller s'arranger, sans jamais voir les dégâts qu'il avait subis. Je ne pourrais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… Merde, on sonne à ma porte, je te laisse ! »_

Je laissai mon journal ouvert sur mon lit et courus vers le rez-de-chaussée pour voir qui venait chez moi à cette heure. Une fois devant la porte, je jetai un œil dans le miroir de mon entrée et tentai, inutilement, de replacer le t-shirt trop petit, de recoiffer mes cheveux désordonnés dus à un passage excessif de ma main. Je lançai aussi un regard à mon bas de jogging troué et me dis que décidément, je n'étais pas présentable.

Respirant, je tournai la clé et ouvris la porte pour tomber sur un visage…

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Oui, c'est moi…

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais je suis la femme de monsieur Malfoy.

- Hum, oui, oui… mais restez pas là, entrez !

Je me poussai et la laissai entrer chez moi.

Que faisait la femme de Malfoy, ici, à cette heure-ci ?

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 15 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 16 (^-^) ou à ce soir, mais bon, c'est à vous de faire le nécéssaire.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Je ne vous le cache pas, ce chapitre aurait dû être publié hier soir, en même temps que celui de la fic "Une torture et ses conséquences", mais la majeur partie des lecteurs qui ne laissent pas un p'tit mot, ne le méritais pas. Désolée pour tout les autres.**

**Chapitre 16 **_(Même jour que pour le chapitre 15)_

**POV Draco**

Après cette horrible première journée, devant subir tout ces regards, j'avais rendu visite à mon fils, et je m'étais une énième fois disputé avec sa mère. Elle voulait absolument que je le fasse mais je ne pouvais pas. Plus maintenant. Pas avec ce physique !

Et j'étais là, le regard rivé sur cette ville, regardant les voitures sur la voie rapide, m'abreuvant des bruits de la vie.

Je n'arrivais plus à… à vivre comme avant. J'avais d'ailleurs laissé les rênes du Poudlard II à mon second. J'avais eu du mal à me décider mais les regards de dégoûts de mes hommes, la pitié reçue, m'avaient fait me décider.

Je voulais me terrer dans un trou et ne jamais en sortir.

La seule chose qui me rendait fier de mon physique dégoûtant, en ce jour, était qu'il avait sauvé une vie.

Jamais une réponse n'était sortie de ma bouche, malgré les brûlures et les incisions dévorantes reçues.

Mon fils, lui, me regardait comme avant, mais c'était parce qu'il me voyait comme un héros. Ma femme… restait elle-même et depuis que ce satané Diggory était venu chez elle, elle connaissait la vérité.

Étrangement, elle avait été d'un soutien sans faille ces trois derniers mois, mois pendant lesquels j'étais resté emmurer dans ma maison à mon retour sur la terre ferme, avant de recevoir une nouvelle affectation.

J'avais déménagé et d'un commun accord, avec Astoria, nous avions enfin décidé d'habiter séparément.

C'était un peu dur pour Scorpius mais il s'y faisait. Et puis, je devais avouer, avec culpabilité, que moi, cela ne me dérangeait pas de ne pas vivre avec eux.

Je pouvais enfin boire, sans avoir peur de tomber ivre dans mon salon et que mon fils me retrouve le lendemain, comme cela était arrivé souvent.

Je pouvais aussi ramener des hommes, enfin, en théorie car je n'osais plus aller draguer comme avant, comme quand j'étais en permission. Comme quand j'étais beau. Là, j'étais juste hideux.

Je restais juste là, devant ma fenêtre, à boire de la bière agrémentée de téquila. Je me morfondais dans ma nouvelle vie, en repensant à l'ancienne, celle où j'étais beau et où j'en jouais. Je me remémorai tout les hommes que j'avais baisés, ou ceux qui m'avait pris. J'avais l'impression que plus jamais je ne revivrais ça, et mon moral en prenait un coup.

Et puis, comme dans un brouillard, je pouvais revivre encore et encore notre séquestration et nos tortures à Potter et à moi. Je le voyais se faire violer, de la pire des façons, se faire battre aussi.

Je revoyais aussi ses yeux, gonflés et remplis de sang, sa détermination aussi, à se taire malgré les sévices portés sur lui. De même que moi.

Nous avions fait front ensemble, alors qu'avant, je ne pouvais pas le blairer, avec son corps trop tentateur sur mon lieu de travail, ses yeux trop verts, ses cheveux trop sexys. Son cul qui n'appelait que mon sexe.

Dieu que j'avais failli faire une connerie ce jour là, à l'hôpital, quand j'avais avancé mon visage vers le sien, pour faire ce que j'avais eu envie de faire depuis que je l'avais vu descendre de l'hélicoptère, sur mon porte-avions.

Seule l'arrivée de ma femme et mon fils m'avait ramené à la raison.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

J'étais assoupi dans mon divan, la télévision offrant un bruit de fond sur une course poursuite dans les rues de San Francisco.

Je me redressai et me rendis compte que mon réveil était dû à un bruit à ma porte.

Quelqu'un la martelait de coups et je me dis que celui ou celle derrière cette dernière allait bientôt mourir. Y avait pas idée de faire autant de bruit quand j'avais bu autant de bière et de téquila.

Quand ce fut la sonnette qui retentit, je me levai prestement et sans réfléchir à qui pouvait être derrière cette porte à une heure aussi tardive, je l'ouvris en grand, affichant ce que j'aurais voulu être un air furibond, mais qui au final ne donnait certainement qu'un air contrarié et endormi.

Je fis un pas de recul en voyant que ce n'était nul autre que Potter, en survêtement, trempé par la pluie.

- Laisse-moi parler avant de m'envoyer chier, me dit-il tout calme en posant sa main sur la porte.

- Et qu'as-tu à me dire à cette heure aussi tardive ? Demandai-je en tentant de placer mon visage dans l'ombre pour lui éviter la vue.

- J'aimerais te poser une question, Draco…

Rares étaient les moments où il avait prononcé mon prénom et un frisson me parcourut le dos.

- Quelle est-elle ? Dis-je en serrant la poignée de la porte, prêt à la refermer.

Et cet idiot, au lieu de parler, s'avança et posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Comme ça, sans prévenir, sans me demander mon avis ! Non mais !

- Hum, laissai-je échapper quand ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes.

- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il en vrillant son regard au mien.

- Alors… rien du tout !

Je le poussai dehors et refermai la porte. Mon cœur battait trop vite, mes mains étaient moites et je sentais encore cette brûlure sur ma bouche.

Il m'avait embrassé ! Je n'en revenais pas.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Et puis, encore plus important, n'était-il pas dégoûté de mon visage ?

Je posai le regard sur le miroir près de moi et je me détaillai. Personnellement, moi, je ne me serais jamais embrassé. J'étais hideux, défiguré, rempli de cicatrices repoussantes.

Alors pourquoi diable Potter était-il venu si tard chez moi, après tout ce temps, pour m'embrasser ?

Et puis, ce fut comme une chape de plomb qui tomba sur moi : pourquoi l'avais-je repoussé ?

Sans attendre de réponse venant de mon cerveau endormi, je rouvris la porte et sans faire attention au fait que j'étais pieds nus, je me ruai dehors, sous la pluie.

Il faisait noir et seul les lumières des lampadaires me laissaient voir.

Je courus vers le bout de mon allée et jetai un regard dans toutes les directions. Je vis au loin un homme et sans attendre, je courus vers lui. Je le rattrapai rapidement mais quand je lui saisis le bras, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas lui.

- Mais ça va pas, malade ! S'exclama le jeune homme en me regardant comme si j'étais Freddy Krueger réincarné.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je sèchement et en faisant demi-tour.

Je repris le chemin de chez moi et quand je poussai la petite barrière en bois blanche, je le vis, là, debout, hésitant, me souriant.

- J'étais juste assis là, me dit-il en pointant le petit banc en fer forgé sur le côté de ma porte, et quand je t'ai vu sortir et courir…

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me retenir en me criant après, dis-je de mauvaise humeur de m'être trempé les os pour rien.

- J'étais trop abasourdi, me répondit-il penaud.

Je soufflai et le regardai. L'eau trempait ses vêtements, les faisant coller à sa peau. Je devais avoir le même aspect. J'osai néanmoins m'approcher de lui et je dis, avec une boule dans la gorge :

- Allez, viens, on va boire un bon café bien chaud.

- Bonne idée, murmura-t-il en prenant le chemin de ma maison, comme désigné par un signe de ma tête.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se retourna et me dit :

- Ta femme est venue chez moi, cette nuit.

Je devais être blanc comme un linge. Je comprenais pourquoi il était là maintenant.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre, dis-je en marchant vers mon salon, là ou j'avais dû laisser une bouteille.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 16 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 17 (^-^) ou avant, vous connaissez la chanson.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	18. Chapitre 17

**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews. Sachez, chers anonymes, que je regrete de ne aps savoir vous répondre alors je le dis ici "Merci". A part ça, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 17 **_(Même jour que les chapitres 15 et 16)_

**POV Harry**

J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais je devais me retenir !

Ses habits mouillés lui collaient à la peau, le rendant bandant, et ses cheveux décoiffés par sa récente course dehors me donnait envie d'y passer la main, de les agripper et de plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne, surtout depuis que sa femme était venue me dire la vérité.

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Plein de choses, dis-je en venant prendre la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait entre les mains et en buvant une gorgée.

- Mais encore, me dit-il en me reprenant ladite bouteille pour la poser sur la table.

- Elle ma dit que tu rêvais de moi la nuit, que tu revivais notre détention, que tu murmurais des choses… quelquefois…

Savoir qu'il murmurait m'aimer m'avait fait sourire comme un bienheureux car moi, ce que je ressentais pour lui, était certainement de l'amour…

- Et… qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Répliqua-t-il.

- Et bien, cela change pas mal de choses, dis-je en avançant vers lui.

- Potter, ne t'approche pas !

- Pourquoi, dans ce cas, être sorti pour me rattraper ? Demandai-je en venant me stopper à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Toi et tes questions…

Le seconde suivante, il avait fait ce que je mourais d'envie de faire. Il m'avait agrippé les cheveux et avais plaqué sa bouche contre la mienne. Sa langue chercha l'entrée et je la lui donnai avec envie.

Nos langues se bataillèrent et je pus sentir un mur dans mon dos. Il m'avait plaqué et ses mains étaient en train de soulever mes jambes.

Je lui entourai ses hanches de ces dernières et je pus sentir que son sexe devenait un peu dur, comme le mien.

- Pourquoi ? Me dit-il en quittant ma bouche et en allant dans mon cou.

- J'sais pas, dis-je perdu dans les sensations de son traitement.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça, me dit-il en reprenant ma bouche et en plaquant encore plus son corps contre le mien.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me réveillai au son d'un klaxon à l'extérieur. J'ouvris les yeux, et tombai sur un mur bleu. Il était totalement vide de meuble et il me fallut une seconde pour me souvenir de la veille et de savoir que je n'étais pas chez moi.

Puis, je le sentis. Le souffle dans ma nuque, la peau nue contre la mienne qui l'était tout autant.

Me souvenant complètement à présent de ce qui m'avait amené ici, dans cette chambre, un tas de frissons me secoua.

Je me souvenais très bien qu'il m'avait pris contre ce mur, dans son entrée. Cela avait été si fort, si intense que nous avions joui si vite, comme deux adolescents.

Puis nous étions tombés à terre et après avoir repris nos esprits, là, à même le sol, nous avions de nouveau couché ensemble. Il avait été si loin en moi et si fortement, à mes demandes, que j'en avais mal au cul. Mais cela avait été si bon, de sentir de nouveau un sexe en moi… me pénétrant avec envie, avec plaisir, m'en donnant aussi par la même occasion.

Je devais avouer que j'avais dépassé le stade de la victime du viol et je n'avais fait que profiter de ce membre en moi, cette main sur mon sexe et aussi de cette peau en sueur sous les mains.

- Potter, demain on bosse alors rendors-toi !

Je me demandais pourquoi il me disait ça…

Vu qu'il était réveillé, je me retournai, réajustai mes lunettes et le vis, les yeux fermés, le front plissé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma bouche au coin de la sienne en une légère pression et il marmonna :

- Pas le temps pour ça Potter, demain, j'ai réunion de bonne heure.

- Mais je ne te demande rien, Malfoy.

Ma bouche dériva vers sa mâchoire et le peu de lumière, celle donnée par le lampadaire à l'extérieur, me laissait juste entrevoir sa peau marquée par les multiples cicatrices.

Je les léchai, les embrassai, les mordillai. Je pus l'entendre grogner mais étrangement, il ne me repoussait pas.

Audacieux, je commençai à descendre et parcourir son torse de ma bouche, passant sur chaque trace indélébile de ce que nous avions vécu, de ce qui nous avait rapprochés.

Quand je sentis son sexe en érection contre ma peau, je souris contre son ventre et descendis pour laper son membre. Ce fut un gémissement qui emplit la pièce et non plus un grognement et tout en parcourant son sexe érigé de ma langue si gourmande en cet instant, je dirigeai ma main à sa bouche où je fus heureux de sentir celle-ci sucer chaque doigt.

Mon sexe s'impatientait déjà de pouvoir profaner son corps si tentant… depuis le temps que j'avais envie de m'y enfouir.

Le goût amer de sa semence me fit comprendre qu'il était bientôt prêt à exploser et ses mouvements de hanches me faisaient aussi comprendre qu'il en voulait plus, alors je le pris entièrement en bouche.

Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais sucé un homme et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de contentement. Ma langue joua avec son gland ainsi que sa fente si sensible, et mon autre main, elle, masturbait sa base que je n'arrivai pas en prendre en bouche.

Je creusai aussi mes joues, pour lui faire encore ressentir plus de plaisir et quand il lâcha mes doigts et commença à gémir sans s'arrêter, tout en enfouissant ses mains dans mes cheveux, je le fis buter au fond de ma gorge, déglutissant à cette sensation de gêne pour moi.

Après quelques allées et venues, avec plus d'ardeur et un premier doigt entré en lui, il se vida au fond de ma gorge. J'avalai tout ce qu'il m'offrit et quand ses hanches arrêtèrent de bouger, je le pénétrai d'un second doigt.

Il écarta plus ses jambes et j'y vis une invitation que je ne pus me refuser. Je portai ma bouche à son antre et léchai son entrée avant d'y enfouir ma langue.

Il cria et l'instant d'après il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux une seconde fois et murmura mon prénom à chaque fois que mon muscle le pénétrait, aidé de mes deux doigts. Quand il vint à moi de plus en plus, emmenant mes phalanges loin en lui, je décidai qu'il était suffisamment préparé et remontai vers son visage.

Il prit possession de ma bouche avec tant d'ardeur que nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, me faisait reculer sous le choc.

Il me regarda une moue désolée plaquée sur le visage et avec un sourire, je rapprochai une fois de plus le mien près du sien pour lier nos bouches.

Quand le baiser s'intensifia, je me plaçai mieux entre ses jambes et présentai mon gland à son entrée. Il lâcha ma bouche et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou, où il me mordit sous l'intrusion de mon membre en lui de moitié. C'est que j'avais un sexe assez gros.

- Désolé… ça va ?

- Bouge Potter… bouge !

- A vos ordre mon Amiral, dis-je en m'enfonçant en entier en lui.

Il gémit, de plaisir ou de douleur, je ne savais pas, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps car il me repoussa et plaça de lui-même ses jambes sur mes épaules en disant :

- Baise-moi Potter !

Je le pénétrai avec force et le fis gémir de plus en plus. Mon menton appuyé sur sa jambe, et mon sexe en lui jusqu'à la garde, je le pilonnai avec passion. Entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche à chaque coup de reins me rendit fou. Et voir mon sexe le pénétrer m'excitait au plus haut point.

Quand je sentis ses chairs se resserrer autour de mon sexe, j'enlevai ses jambes et je vins encadrer son visage de mes mains, tout en bougeant en lui avec plus de lenteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ?

- Pourquoi… quand tu gémis, c'est mon prénom et quand tu me parles, tu dis Potter ?

- Ta gueule et reprends…

Il bougea des hanches mais je laissai mon corps tomber sur le sien et je stoppai mes mouvements en lui, tout en y étant en entier.

- Dis-le !

- Baise-moi !

- Dis-le, dis-je plus suppliant en venant embrasser sa joue.

- Pilonne-moi !

- Draco, dis-le moi… dis-le…

- Harry, baise-moi !

Je portai ma bouche à la sienne et ma langue vint lécher ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit, me laissant le passage. Il entoura aussi ma taille de ses jambes et je repris mes mouvements.

Nos déhanchements et coups de reins furent plus doux, plus profonds… et après un temps interminable, je me vidai en lui, tout en sentant son sperme maculer mon bas-ventre.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 17 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 18 (^-^) ou avant si vous êtes sympas.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_

**_Pps : Pour mes lecteurs de la fanfiction "_**_Une erreur qui changera tout_**_", sachez que le chapitre 6 _**_(qui fait 17 pages et 6000 mots)_**_ vient d'être envoyé à la correctrice. (^-^)_**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 **_(Le matin suivant le nuit qu'Harry et Draco on passé ensemble)_

**_POV Draco_**

Je roulais vers la base, le regard fixé sur la route. Je crevais de sommeil et la nuit agitée que j'avais eue n'avait rien arrangé.

Harry était parti au petit matin en prenant un taxi, pressé en voyant l'heure qu'affichait mon réveil.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de me dire quoique ce soit, me donnant juste un baiser rapide avant que moi-même je ne file sous la douche.

Je devais être au boulot avant tout le monde, ayant une réunion importante en vue de ma nouvelle affectation.

* * *

**25 octobre 19xx+1**

_« Le taxi me ramenant de chez Draco vient de me déposer. J'ai peur. Je me suis rendu compte cette nuit que je l'aimais, comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. J'ai eu envie de pleurer d'être aussi intime avec lui. Je veux que nous continuions ce que nous avons commencé mais j'ai peur. Cher journal, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le droit au bonheur. J'ai peur que maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il veut, qu'il me rejette. Et puis, je dois aussi t'avouer que… quand j'ai vu son corps nu, complètement couvert de cicatrices, j'ai eu envie de toutes les embrasser. Je ne le vois pas laid ou repoussant, je vois l'homme qui a subi la souffrance, l'homme qui a gardé un autre homme en vie en subissant ces tortures. Je vois l'homme qui a un cœur énorme sous cette couche de glace. Glace qui a fondu cette nuit pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mais tout cela, je te le raconterais un autre moment, je dois vite me préparer pour aller au boulot. Je suis juste un peu stressé car c'est moi qui suis allé vers lui cette nuit et… j'ai peur de ne plus avoir le courage de le faire encore. Fera-t-il le premier pas vers moi ? »_

* * *

**POV Draco**

Je pouvais sentir sur moi tous les regards et je devais me battre avec moi-même pour afficher mon visage impassible et froid. J'avais envie de baisser la tête, de leur épargner mon visage de monstre.

Je soufflai une fois dans l'ascenseur et vis avec incrédulité que mon père y était.

- Fils, je venais justement te voir.

- Père.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Je vais bien ! Écoute Draco, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur, je suis venu te demander de revenir sur ta décision. Tu dois reprendre ton poste sur le Poudlard II.

- Je n'en ai pas envie père.

- Je ne me suis pas battu pour que tu ais cette chance pour te voir la gâcher comme ça, sur une lubie ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je pris une bonne inspiration et lui dis, avec une rage contenue :

- Je n'ai pas quitté mon poste sur une lubie père. J'ai juste un peu de mal avec mon nouveau visage… tu sais, celui du monstre que je suis devenu en servant mon pays, ajoutai-je en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

- Foutaise ! Un Malfoy reste beau, quelque soit son physique ! Tout est dans la volonté, fils. Et je vois que tu n'en as pas.

Je ne pus empêcher un rire de sortir de ma gorge avant de lui répondre :

- Grand bien leur fasse alors aux Malfoy… moi, je n'ai pas la force de voir le dégoût dans le visage des autres. Et pour ce qui est de volonté, justement j'en ai pour avoir ce visage et ce corps ! J'ai sauvé une vie pour ça, lui dis-je perdant de ma retenue.

Sur ce, j'appuyai sur le bouton pour que la cage d'acier redémarre. Mon père resta silencieux et quand je fus à mon étage, il resta à l'intérieur et me lança :

- Tant que tu ne grandiras pas, ne reviens plus à la maison.

Les portes se refermèrent et je marchai, le cœur gros, vers mon bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, je pus voir qu'Harry était déjà là, en train d'encoder dans l'ordinateur.

- Bonjour, me lança-t-il sans me regarder.

- Bonjour, dis-je en allant déposer ma veste sur le porte-manteau.

- Ta réunion s'est si mal passée ? Questionna-t-il en se levant.

Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise et le regardai s'assoir sur mon bureau, me faisant face.

- Non, elle s'est bien passée… mais j'ai vu mon père et…

- T'es pas obligé de le me le dire, tu sais.

Je souris et me levai pour venir appuyer mon front contre le sien.

- Tu regrettes ? Demandai-je.

- Non, me dit-il.

- Tu n'es pas dégouté par moi, à la lumière du jour ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Non, me dit-il en embrassant mon cou. Tu es sexy, bandant, magnifique et j'adore t'engendre gémir mon prénom.

- Sérieusement Harry, laissai-je échapper en posant ma tête au creux de son cou.

J'avais peur. Maintenant que le stress de la réunion était passé, j'avais peur de le perdre. J'avais peur qu'il se rende compte qu'il venait de coucher avec un monstre. J'avais peur… qu'il ouvre enfin ses yeux, comme les autres autour de moi.

- Sérieusement ? Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Draco.

Je redressai la tête et le regardai incrédule.

- Quand je suis arrivé sur le porte-avions, j'ai flashé sur toi, enfin sur ton corps… et le jour de la mort de Blaise, j'ai… commencé à te voir autrement, débita-t-il.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Attends, me coupa-t-il. A ce moment là, j'ai vu que tu avais un cœur et petit à petit, je pensais tout le temps à toi. Et nos jours dans cette cellule m'ont fait comprendre que je t'appréciai beaucoup.

-…

- Et depuis ce jour, celui de l'hôpital, je n'arrive plus à coucher avec d'autres hommes. Je pense à toi… presque constamment et depuis hier, c'est plus violent. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu une peur bleue que tu regrettes et que tu me rejettes.

Les yeux brillants qui me fixaient me donnèrent envie de l'embrasser et me rappelant une parole si lointaine, je lui dis, au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu sais pourquoi, cette nuit-là, quand tu m'as surpris en train de fumer sur le Poudlard II, je t'ai dis que je ne t'aimais pas, tu te souviens ?

- Hum… oui, je m'en souviens.

- Et bien j'ai menti, soufflai-je.

- Tu as menti ?

- Oui, j'ai menti… je ne dis pas que je t'aimais déjà, mais… j'étais attiré par toi.

- Et…

- Et après tout ce qu'on a vécu…

-…

- Je t'aime Harry et là, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour…

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 18 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 19 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_

_**Pps :** Si vous aimez les All human, je viens de débuter l'adaptation d'une de mes fic "All human Twilight" en version Harry Potter. _


	20. Chapitre 19

**Tout d'abortd, désolée pour ce retard de publication mais... Je pensais avoir publié en même temps que "Une torture et ses conséquences". Pour la petite explication, ma mère est arrivée au moment où je publiais et j'ai inscrit "Ok" près de chapitre 19 sans publier. Bref, mille pardon et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 19**

**12 novembre 19xx+1 **_(18 jours depuis leurs aveux dans le bureau)_

_« J'en profite pour t'écrire. Draco est parti chercher son fils. Il veut nous présenter. Depuis cette nuit où nous avons couché ensemble, nous ne nous quittons plus. Je vois qu'il est heureux. Il sourit quand nous sommes seuls et il est très tendre avec moi. Chaque matin, il me pose LA question, celle où il me demande si je ne regrette pas. Et à chaque fois, je lui réponds de la même manière, en lui faisant l'amour et en embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps avec dévotion. Je suis heureux aussi ! Et c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu te parler depuis si longtemps. J'ai passé toutes les journées chez lui, sa maison étant plus proche de la base. Je l'aime et… je… j'ai peur. Les seules personnes que j'ai aimées sont mes parents et ils sont morts. Bon, je vais te laisser et je promets de passer te voir de temps en temps. Mais cela ne sera pas aussi fréquemment qu'avant car j'ai grandi et je ne suis plus seul maintenant… Draco m'écoute, apprend ma vie et j'en fais de même avec lui. Je l'aime encore plus, je le connais et cela me fait peur. Mais bon, je te dis à très vite »_

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 19 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dits à demain pour le chapitre 20 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	21. Chapitre 20

**Pas de chapitre depuis quelques jours, parce que je n'arrivais pas à charger et publier ledit chapitre. Vous pouvez lire ce chapitre grâce à l'astuce que Mounette m'a donnée. Pour les auteurs en difficultés, vous devez, quand vous êtes sur le message d'erreur, remplacer "property" dans l'adresse par "content". Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 20 **_(Se situe entre le 12 novembre 19xx+1 et le 14 février 19xx+2)_

_« Mère,_

_Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé l'amour. Je sais que cela peu vous paraître dégoûtant, mais je l'ai trouvé auprès d'un homme._

_Je sais aussi que je ne peux venir vous l'apprendre en personne, père ne voulant plus me voir tant que je ne reprendrais pas le commandement du Poudlard II._

_Scorpius me donne de vos nouvelles et j'en suis heureux. Seulement, mère, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi, dieu du ciel, vous n'allez pas faire soigner cette toux dont mon fils me parle à chaque fois !_

_Avec tout mon amour, votre dévoué fils qui vous aime »_

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 20 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 21 (^-^) ou à ce soir, mais pour ça, vous savez quoi faire : -)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	22. Chapitre 21

**Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 21 **

**14 février 19xx+2 **_(Se passe trois mois après le dernier passage dans le journal)_

_« J'attends depuis une heure qu'il arrive. Il m'a interdit de rentrer chez lui car il a une surprise pour moi, alors je suis revenu ici, et j'ai pensé à toi. Étrangement, je ne vais pas te mentir, tu ne me manques pas. Je découvre l'amour depuis peu avec lui et je me sens sur un petit nuage. J'ai juste un peu de mal, au bureau, de ne pas le violer. Mais nous ne pouvons pas, ayant déjà failli se faire découvrir au tout début, laisser nos envies sexuelles prendre le pas. Depuis, nous ne faisons plus rien là-bas. J'ai acheté son cadeau il y a un mois, ne pouvant me retenir. J'espère qu'il l'aimera. C'est une bague, en forme de serpent, car j'ai découvert qu'il aime cet animal à sang froid. Dedans, j'ai gravé nos prénoms et la date de notre rencontre. Celle où je suis arrivé sur le porte-avions. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en souvient. Oh, j'entends sa voiture, je te laisse ! »_

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 21 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 22 (^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	23. Chapitre 22

**Ce chapitre arrive seulement aujourd'hui parce que je vous ai oublié hier. Je de vais relire 3 correction, publier un chapitre qui était attentu depuis six mois et puis, la fatigue et le manque de temps pour répondre à reviews. Bref, voici le chapitre, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 22 **_(Se passe q__uelques mois plus tard)_

**POV Draco**

Je caressais son corps du bout des doigts. Il était magnifique, là, endormi. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il restait près de moi malgré mon corps mais je prenais confiance en lui. Je voyais qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais moi.

- Draco…

- Pardon, dis-je en retirant ma main et en me plaçant sur le dos afin de le laisser dormir.

Ma main se posa sur mon torse et je parcourus mes cicatrices. Je ne les aimais toujours pas et je ne pensais pas un jour m'y faire. Des fois, quand je me regardais dans un miroir, j'avais envie de pleurer, nostalgique à mon ancienne image. Mais je ne pouvais pas réparer. Cela était idiot, mais je ne voulais pas avoir recours à la chirurgie esthétique. Harry ne me comprenait pas, m'ayant une fois demandé pourquoi je les gardais, si je les détestais autant. Mais elles me démontraient que quoique mon père dise, j'étais digne d'être son fils et surtout un Malfoy. J'avais subi sans avouer.

- Draco, tu devrais dormir, demain, tu vas encore piquer du nez face à ton écran, me dit Harry en venant se placer à califourchon sur moi.

- Justement, que fais-tu ? Demandai-je.

- Je connais un très bon moyen de te faire dormir.

Il commença à se déhancher et après quelques minutes, il se prépara à me recevoir sous mon regard lubrique.

Dieu que j'aimais cet homme !

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 22 est publié.**_

_**Je ne vous dis à demain pour le chapitre 23, parce que allant être très occupée, je publierai quand j'aurais le temps. Avec le bug de FF. net, je n'ai pas pu publier tout avant mon déménagement. Sorry.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	24. Chapitre 23

**Merci une fois encore pour vos reviews ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 23 **_(Se passe b__ien des années plus tard__)_

**POV Harry**

Dès que la vitre du cockpit se leva, je détachai ma ceinture et m'extirpai pour descendre de ce bijou.

Une fois le pied au sol, je le cherchai des yeux et quand je le vis, je me ruai sur lui et lui sautai dans les bras en lui volant sa bouche.

- Ton cadeau t'a plut, on dirait !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir mon cœur, dis-je en venant embrasser la peau sensible de son cou.

- Je suis content pour toi…

- Merci ! Dis-je une fois de plus.

- Hey, vous là-bas ! Tonna un homme.

- Quoi ? Rétorqua mon mari.

- Vous me devez encore la moitié de la somme, dit le gros type.

- Je sais, je n'ai pas oublié, cria Draco avant de m'embrasser le front.

Il me laissa là, sur la piste de cet aéroport de fortune où contre une grosse somme d'argent, n'importe qui pouvait piloter un avion de chasse, ceux revendus par l'armée américaine à des mordus d'aviation.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ? Entendis-je.

- Comme tu veux, dis-je en regardant défiler le paysage.

- Ca te manque, hein ?

- Oui… revoler aujourd'hui m'a fait me souvenir que… que je voudrais piloter comme avant.

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et je posai la mienne dessus. Cela faisait sept ans que nous étions ensemble, trois ans de mariage et je l'aimais toujours autant. Malgré son physique, sa mauvaise humeur et sa…

Il toussa fortement et il se gara sur le bas-côté avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et de cracher du sang.

- Tu devrais me laisser conduire Draco.

- C'est pas parce que j'ai cette saloprie que je suis incapable de conduire, me dit-il hargneux en essuyant sa bouche.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je dus les ravaler. Il détestait que je sois triste.

**POV Draco**

Quand je pus reprendre la route, je le fis, non sans m'en vouloir pour être aussi méchant. Mais les médecins me l'avaient dit, mes humeurs allaient devenir de plus en plus sombres et la phase terminale de cette putain de tumeur au cerveau me faisait lui parler mal. Et je détestais ça !

- On ne mangerait pas chinois ? Me questionna-t-il après une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

- Je t'aime, répondis-je.

- Je sais… je sais.

- J'ai juste besoin de que te le saches…

- C'est ok. Et là, on va passer chez le chinois, on mange et puis, tu me fais l'amour…

- J'aime ce programme, dis-je en accélérant.

Je voulais profiter de son corps au maximum. Je le faisais depuis quatre ans, depuis que j'avais appris, à la visite médicale de routine pour l'armée, que j'avais cette grosseur en moi et qu'elle me tuait à petit feu.

J'étais ravi d'avoir Harry près de moi, ainsi que mon fils, qui me donnait tant d'amour que je voulais en pleurer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Hum… bébé… plus vite…

Je m'activai en lui, ma main bougeant sur son sexe au même rythme, et cela le fit rendre les armes. Je donnai encore quelques coups de reins et jouis en lui, avant de m'affaler, mort de fatigue, sur son corps couvert de sueur.

- Merci, me dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

- Pas de quoi, marmonnai-je.

Je me laissai dormir dans ses bras, et je souris. Depuis que je savais que j'allai mourir plus tôt que prévu, je faisais tout pour le rendre heureux. Nous avions quitté nos postes à l'armée et nous vivions ici, dans cette petite ville tranquille, près du Mexique. Je l'avais pour moi tout seul et parfois, je voulais l'emporter avec moi, à ma mort, ne voulant pas l'abandonner. Mais je n'avais pas le choix et je priai, quelquefois sous la douche en pleurant, qu'il ne vienne pas me rejoindre sur une connerie de sa part. Il devait vivre pour nous…

- Je t'aime mon cœur, entendis-je.

Je n'eus pas la force de répondre, étant lessivé.

* * *

_**Voilà, le chapitre 23 est publié.**_

_**Je vous dis à demain pour le dernier chapitre (^-^) ou à ce soir. Logiquement, j'arriverais à trouver 2 min pour publier.**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_

_Ps : Si l'envie vous en prends, j'accepte bien entendu vos reviews -)_


	25. Chapitre 24

**Merci pour vos reviews... et désolé pour la réponse assez courte, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps (^-^). Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 24**

**POV Harry**

Je pleurais, devant cette tombe qui descendait dans la terre. Tout ce qui m'entourait était flou. Les hommes en blanc, l'hymne national, les coups de feu… je ne voyais que ce cercueil où séjournait à présent mon mari, descendre dans ce trou.

Trou que je voulais rejoindre. Mais la main qui me retenait, m'obligeait à rester là, vivant pour lui…

- Papa va rejoindre mamy maintenant ?

- Oui Scorpius, oui, entendis-je dire Astoria à son fils, celui-là même qui me tenait la main.

Je la lui serrai plus fortement et me dis que j'allais tenir ma promesse, être là pour son fils. Et vivre, tout simplement.

_Ne pas l'oublier._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je rentrais enfin à la maison et montais les marches menant à l'étage, où je pourrais dormir.

Je voulais dormir et ne plus me réveiller. Je voulais dormir et rester dans l'ignorance de sa mort. Je voulais revenir à il y a trois jours, celui où il m'avait fait l'amour passionnément de retour de l'aéroport. Celui où je l'avais tenu dans mes bras, vivant.

Je voulais effacer celui du matin suivant, celui où je m'étais réveillé avec un mort dans les bras. Ce matin qui m'avait volé l'homme que j'aimais comme un fou. Il était ma drogue, mon rayon de soleil et je pouvais me dire que la vie était une chienne.

Chaque personne que j'aimais trouvait la mort. Mes parents et maintenant lui. Je n'avais plus rien… plus rien à part chaque seconde de souvenir.

Toutes. Tout ce que nous avions vécu.

Nostalgique, je me relevai de mon lit où je m'étais affalé et partis dans le grenier. Je me mis à chercher énergiquement un carton où je savais avoir entreposé mes journaux intimes, ceux qui m'avaient aidé depuis la mort de mes parents.

Quand je tombai sur celui que je voulais, je l'ouvris et lus, les larmes aux yeux, les débuts chaotiques de notre histoire :

**04 juillet 19xx**

_« Je suis enfin sur ma couchette, j'entends les gars rire. Moi, j'ai plutôt envie de pleurer. Déjà qu'arriver sur ce rafiot sans connaitre personne alors que le reste de l'équipage se connait depuis minimum deux ans, c'est pas très réjouissant, mais en plus, être sous le commandement de ce sale con arrogant et prétentieux de Malfoy, c'est la mort ! Et pour ne rien rajouter, ce mec est beau comme un dieu. Mais passons cher journal. Demain, je vais prendre mon envol, j'ai hâte. Ça fait cinq mois que je n'ai pas volé et avoir été muté ici, pour remplacer Fol' œil qui a pris sa retraite, est super pour moi. Que rêver de mieux que d'être muté sur un porte-avions, au beau milieu du Pacifique, avec pour seul devoir de voler, dormir et se nourrir ? Bon, les gars du dortoir me chambrent pour venir jouer aux cartes avec eux, je te laisse »_

* * *

**Fin**

_**Voilà, le chapitre 24 est publié.**_

_**J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. **_

_**Sachez aussi que cette republication amènera peut-être des vignettes sur la vie de couple d'Harry et Draco. Je dis "amènera" car si cela ne vous tente pas, pas la peine que je les écrive.**_

_**Sinon, Soyez gentil et laissez-moi un petit mot, une trace de votre passage. Et encore mieux, donnez-moi votre avis sur cette histoire et pourquoi pas, me dire le moment que vous avez le plus aimé et détesté. Cela m'aidera peut-être pour savoir sur quoi m'axer pour les future vignettes.**_

_**Sur ce, merci d'avoir suivi cette republication et bonne fin de mardi (^-^) !**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy **_


End file.
